


Infinitely Brave

by theletterdee



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Epistolary, F/M, Falling in Love Through Words, letter writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 30,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: AU: 1940, Matthew is preparing to leave Melbourne for training in the army. He enters a diner and meets a waitress with a bow in her hair - working her way through medical school - and asks if he could write to her while overseas. Almost Doctor Alice Harvey eyes him closely, but accepts after they spend some time conversing after her shift, and a friendship blossoms in a semi-epistolary story. Inspired by “Traveling Soldier” - The Chicks
Relationships: Alice Harvey/Matthew Lawson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 12





	1. 7 May 1940

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest AU! I'm excited to share this one with all of you and I hope you enjoy it! - Dee

" _Still, there are letters that merely say how dinner's at seven; others ordering coal; making appointments. The hand in them is scarcely perceptible, let alone the voice or the scowl. Ah, but when the post knocks and the letter comes always the miracle repeated - speech attempted. Venerable are letters, infinitely brave, forlorn, and lost." - Jacob's Room, Virginia Woolf_

* * *

_7 May 1940_

It was early - the sun barely peeking over the horizon - when he stumbled across the little diner, smoothing down his khaki uniform (he'd already been stopped a few times to be congratulated by well-meaning people), Matthew entered; a tinkling bell rang out the second he crossed the threshold, and Matthew had to smile at the bright turquoise walls, red vinyl benches and stools, all tied together with shining chrome accents. It was completely empty aside from a man tucked away in the corner - sipping from a steaming cup of coffee as he read the paper - and a woman in a turquoise dress with a pale yellow apron leaning up against the wall behind the counter.

Matthew slid into a seat, draped his jacket over a neighboring stool, and hid a smile when the woman didn't look up from her book; she held it in one hand and idly chewed on her free thumbnail, a furrow of concentration between her brows as she turned a page, and his smile widened when she pushed a stray red curl out of her face without looking away from the book - the rest held back by a pale yellow ribbon that matched her apron. A man appeared in the window from the kitchen and Matthew had to hide a grin when he caught sight of Matthew sitting at the counter, and then the woman with her nose in the book.

"Oi, lass, ye've got customers," the man reached through with the handle of his spatula and lightly tapped the woman on her shoulder.

She jumped and a pink flush spread over her cheeks when she saw Matthew; turning to the man in the window, she cleared her throat, "Sorry, Rufus."

"Ah, it's alright, just take his order and then make sure Albert in the corner has his refill."

"Honestly he should have his own carafe at this point," the waitress grumbled as she pocketed the book and walked over to Matthew while Rufus' laughter echoed in the kitchen. "I'm sorry for the wait, sir."

"It's alright," Matthew smiled.

"Welcome to _Moonlight Diner_ , I'm Alice and how may I help you today?" Alice pulled out a pad of paper and pencil as she went through her spiel - her voice brighter than before.

"Uh… coffee, two fried eggs, and toast, please."

"Sausage or bacon?"

"Sausage, please."

"Butter on the toast?"

"Yes, and a little vegemite on the side."

"Certainly," she nodded and hurriedly scribbled his order down before ripping off the sheet, hanging it up in the window, and ringing the bell for Rufus' attention. "Let me refill Albert's coffee and I'll have yours after that."

"Thank you," he smiled and slumped down a little in the stool as he unfolded his own copy of the newspaper - frowning at the bold headlines detailing more of the ongoing events happening in Europe; he wasn't itching to go to the front like some of the men he knew, but he was still going to serve his country as best he could.

Matthew was heading off to Queensland tomorrow - to train in a brigade with the newly formed 7th Division and then from there, who knew; he'd have men to lead, which wasn't new for him as a copper, but there was a level of heightened anxiety when it came to being in a war - a war that didn't seem real since it was so far away. At least he wouldn't be alone, his former boss at City South was also signing up and would be one of his higher ups in the division.

"Here we are," Alice the waitress returned and poured him a freshly brewed cup of coffee. "Your order should be up soon."

"Thank you," Matthew smiled as he put in the milk and sugar he wanted in his coffee. "Has it been busy in here?"

"Overnight shifts usually aren't, thankfully."

"So you often read?"

The pink flush returned as Rufus rang the bell again and placed a steaming plate in the window; Alice brought the plate over.

"I do read a lot when I have overnight shifts," she admitted quietly with a bashful smile. "It's quiet and Rufus doesn't mind it so long as the customers aren't ignored…"

Matthew chuckled, "I'm sorry to have interrupted you then."

"It's alright, this book was actually for fun for once."

He smiled, "You'll have to recommend some for me."

She tilted her head to the side, "Why?"

"Might have some free time on my hand in the future where I'm going," Matthew motioned to the paper, catching the way her eyes flickered in recognition at his uniform as he tucked into his breakfast. "Figured I could pick up some new books to try while I'm gone."

That got him a soft and sympathetic smile, "I'm not sure you'd like my recommendations."

"Ah, that's because we don't know each other."

 _That_ got him another blush and a cleared throat, "You're very charming."

Matthew felt his own cheeks and ears warm as he sipped his coffee, "Thank you… I don't think anyone's said that to me."

"Well… you are," Alice smiled. "Anything else I can get for you?"

"I'd, um… would you mind… I mean…" he cleared his throat as Alice raised an eyebrow. "Would you mind sitting down for awhile and talking with me? I'm… feeling a little low about… all of this about to happen."

Alice refilled his coffee, and then looked at him for so long he started to squirm in his seat - her blue-grey eyes were intense in a way he hadn't felt since his mum would sit him down after he'd gotten in trouble (usually after a run-in with McAvoy).

"I get off in an hour," she finally smiled, "and I know where we can go if you don't mind waiting."

He smiled back, a warmth filling his chest as Alice took his empty plate, "May I wait for you here?"

Her smile widened and she nodded, "That's fine, and Rufus wouldn't mind so long as you're still a willing patron."

"Keep this coffee coming and I will be."

With a faint chuckle, Alice prepared another pot behind the counter as Matthew settled in to read the paper, and he hoped she would let him borrow her pencil later for the crossword puzzle; he already had one of his own, but he wanted a chance to talk to her again before her shift was over.

* * *

Alice wasn't sure what possessed her to actually go somewhere with this man, let alone talk with him in the first place (she didn't even know his name!), but there was just… something about him in the quiet way he'd asked her about reading and books; it seemed to her that he wasn't being charming to be charming. He seemed genuinely interested in what she said - in _her_ \- and he did have a sort of lost look to him; worst case scenario, she'd have to fend him off like other men in the past, and best…

She actually didn't know what the best case scenario would be, but… she did like the way he smiled at her, and the way his eyes seemed to stare right through her.

"Is he going to be a new regular?" Rufus asked her when she walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Alice felt her cheeks start to warm - as per usual whenever Rufus teased her.

"Is he going to be coming around more, lass? I only ask because he hasn't taken his eyes off ye for the last hour, and I wanted to know if I needed to have a word with the lad before I boot him out on his arse."

Her cheeks nearly burned, but she still smiled, "No need for words, Rufus, I'm… just going to talk with him in a few minutes once my shift is over."

" _Really_?"

"Oh, Rufus, don't start."

"Why not, Miss Allie is going on a date!"

" _Rufus_."

He laughed, but he stopped teasing her as she clocked out for the day and grabbed her coat and handbag - passing her replacements on the way out.

"Have a good day, Rufus."

"Aye, a good day to ye too, lass, and good luck with school tomorrow."

Calling a thank you over her shoulder, Alice exited the kitchen and hid a smile when she saw the man Rufus teased her about waiting by the door; he smiled as she drew closer.

"May I help you into your coat?"

Eyeing him closely, Alice bit her lower lip (and ignored the excited whispered twittering of the other waitresses behind her), but nodded - feeling her cheeks warm as he held up her coat like a gentlemen would; she'd never had this happen to her before, most men didn't take the time to actually treat her right, so all of this was very new to experience. He held open the door for her without asking, and Alice didn't mind it one bit like she usually did; she pointed in a direction to go and they walked side by side in silence - Alice very pleased he didn't offer his arm, though he did insist on walking on the side nearest the street. She watched him every so often out of the corner of her eye - smiling at the way he chewed on his inner cheek, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it as if he thought better.

"I don't even know your name," she met his eyes with a smile before looking back down at her feet as they walked - drawing nearer to Alice's favorite part of the pier.

"Matthew, it's Matthew," he smiled and offered his hand, "Matthew Lawson."

She took it, "Alice Harvey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Harvey."

"Likewise, Mr. Lawson… or should I use your rank since you're in uniform?"

At that he smiled and nodded, "I'm a Staff Sergeant, or I'm going to be, but you can call me Matthew if you'd like; Staff Sergeant Lawson is quite the mouthful."

"Alice, then," she smiled up at him and led him over to the usual spot on the pier she liked to sit and watch people from; Matthew sat down next to her, folding his tall frame into a comfortable position as Alice pulled out her cigarettes. He passed on smoking one, but did light hers for her, and they settled back into silence.

It felt comfortable to sit there with him, which surprised Alice; she could count on one hand the amount of people she could sit with like this, and this strange man made her feel more at ease after an hour of them meeting than people she'd known for half her life. It both thrilled her and scared her, but so far he hadn't tried anything untoward, so she was willing to give him a chance.

Alice looked up and watched him as he observed the small amount of people around them - a hint of a smile on his face, it remained when he turned and met her gaze; she blushed, but didn't look away.

"Do you come down here often?"

She nodded and looked out over the shoreline where beachgoers were just starting to arrive for the day, "I come here usually after a shift or after school and like to watch the people for a bit."

"You like observing them?"

"They spark my curiosity."

"How?"

"People are… strange," Alice shrugged and took a longer drag; exhaling the smoke away from him. "Or at least they find me strange, so I like to watch them without really… _being_ with them."

"I know the feeling," his quiet admission startled her and Alice looked up to see a bashful smile on his face. "People are strange."

A warm, fluttering sensation erupted just under her ribs and sank into her chest as she smiled and shifted next to Matthew on the bench; he was quite unlike any man she'd met in a long time.

"You said you come here after school… what are you studying?"

Alice bit her lower lip, the warm feeling clenching into an iron fist as she finished her cigarette - wondering if this would be the end of pleasant conversation, "I'm studying medicine… to become a doctor."

She could feel his eyes on her and she chanced a look up - the fist easing a little when he didn't outrightly say anything bad about her choice in career; in fact, he smiled a little and nodded.

"What kind of doctor do you want to be?"

"Pathologist."

"Ah, so you want to help solve crimes."

"You know what it is?"

Matthew nodded, "Before joining up, I was a copper here in Melbourne actually, before that I was in Ballarat."

"Where in Melbourne were you stationed?" she asked.

"City South, I really liked it. Good atmosphere, good leadership, and their police surgeon is a woman doctor."

"You've met Mac then," Alice smiled at the mention of her mentor.

"Yeah, once or twice."

The smile remained on her face and she pulled out another cigarette - it felt like they were going to be here awhile; Matthew took one this time when she offered, though he did make a slight face as he smoked it (" _Not my usual choice, but it's still good_.")

"So… why did you want to talk to me?"

"I think you're interesting."

That wasn't something she usually heard, and Alice frowned slightly until Matthew ducked his head with a smile.

"You… you're so… different - not that that's bad, I like different… I feel like I'm putting my foot in my mouth," he admitted when she frowned at him further. "I'm… not good talking to women, I'm sorry."

(She liked the way his ears turned pink as he babbled, it was cute.)

"I'm not good at talking to men, so… we share that at least."

That got her a laugh and a wide, dimpled grin as Matthew scratched the back of his neck, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I'm curious about you and I wanted to get to know you… also…"

"What?"

"You… You might already have someone, a boyfriend perhaps, but um… I don't have anyone to talk to besides my family and I leave for army training tomorrow." He clenched his hands in his lap and looked up at her with those piercing blue eyes, "I… may I write to you? I really would like to get to know you, and maybe you can recommend books to me."

"Most people don't want to know me."

"I'm not most people."

"No… no you're not," she nodded slowly. "I don't have a boyfriend, so… if you want to write to me, you can."

She pulled out the pad she used for taking orders and jotted down her address; handing it over to him, Alice smiled, "I… I find you interesting too, Staff Sergeant Lawson."

"I look forward to your letters, Almost Doctor Harvey," he pocketed the slip of paper with a smile. "I also look forward to hearing about what you learn, always wanted to know a little more of that side of the investigation."

"I could recommend a few textbooks for you to try."

The dimpled grin returned and Alice couldn't help but return it.

Once their cigarettes were done - and a slightly animated conversation on her end about the intricacies of the cardiovascular system - the two of them got up from the bench on the pier and headed back towards the street; Matthew offered to walk her home, but she just smiled and said he could walk her to the nearest tram.

"Thank you for the conversation, Alice," he stuffed his hands in his pockets as they waited for her tram.

"Thank you for not getting bored as I rambled."

"It was interesting," he shrugged with another one of his bashful smiles. "Think you could recommend a textbook or two? Though, I might need you to explain a few terms again."

Alice grinned, "I'll have to find some for you… and I look forward to your letters after this morning."

"I'm looking forward to your responses," he smiled.

"This is me," she nodded to the oncoming tram. "Have a good rest of the day, Matthew… stay safe."

"You too, Alice," Matthew shook her hand once more and stepped back to let her board. He held up a hand in a wave once she'd sat down and she waved back with a smile; Alice hoped he wouldn't forget about her in the whirlwind of being shipped off for training, but something about Matthew told her that she'd be hearing from him sooner rather than later.


	2. 28 May 1940

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew's first letter arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, randomkiwibirds! - Dee

_Army Base in Queensland_

28 May 1940

Dear Miss Harvey,

I have to apologize that it's taken me this long to write, settling in here took longer than I expected. Training is going well - bit of a kick in the teeth some days, but it's good… feels good. I'm not jumping to go to the front like some of the men here are (they're worried the war will be over before we get there), but even I can see that this war isn't ending any time soon, not with the news coming out of Europe.

I'm surrounded by new people, which is unsurprising. My old boss is here from City South, though, so I at least know one face out of the thousands. It's strange to be around this many people. Which, that's strange to think, given that I came from Melbourne, but… it feels different than the normal hustle and bustle of the city. I have to learn to trust these men however, as they'll be with me on the eventual battlefield. It's just hard knowing which ones will actually be worthy of that trust.

Thank God we're in training for awhile yet.

The nights are quiet - drier than I'm used to, never thought I'd miss the cold of Ballarat, but I do. It's cold here once the sun goes down, but not the kind like in Ballarat. I could use some of that coffee from the diner, the kind they've got up here isn't great, they overbrew it a lot (same with the tea). I suppose it's another change I'll have to get used to in the army.

I don't know where we'll be sent, I honestly don't think they've figured that out in the higher ups yet, but they have already said for us to take care in our letters back home. I'm not supposed to mention wherever we are in case of the letters falling into the wrong hands, but they do check before sending them on, so I guess if my letters have anything blacked out I wasn't as careful as I should be.

For now, we're training and learning and waiting. So, if you have any book recommendations, I'll be happy to take them, I've already read mine a few times over. How's school going for you? Any interesting things you've learned?

Sincerely,

Matthew Lawson


	3. 6 June 1940

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice's first response (and first set of book recommendations)

6 June 1940

Dear Staff Sergeant Lawson,

I had a thought that you'd forgotten about me, so I admit that I was surprised to see your letter waiting for me when I got home from work. I'm glad training has been going well for you, as troublesome as some of your fellow soldiers sound. I've no experience in war, but I have experience when dealing with difficult people. If you do your job the best that you can, it won't matter what the others think - you will be proud of what you've accomplished, and hopefully others will follow your example.

(Having others follow my example has yet to work for me, but I hope it does for you.)

It's growing colder here, especially with the wind coming off the bay. I've had to start bundling up more on my time at the pier, but Rufus lets me refill my thermos before I finish overnight shifts so it helps keep me warm before I catch the tram back home.

School is school. Some of the lectures are boring - as I've already learned about them in books - and some are rather interesting, but most are centered around revision at the moment. Exams are coming up for the term, and there are some courses that were tricky, but overall I feel confident in them. I'm always on the lookout for cutting edge theories and techniques; after all, it pays to keep up in this field. I'm getting further into my pathology classes, however, and I enjoy every minute of them; Mac seems especially proud that I've chosen it as my specialty, so I hope to live up to her expectations of me as a doctor. I wish the other professors and my peers had the same view of me, unfortunately they don't, but it's nothing new for me. It's not easy being a woman trying to become a doctor, but it's the life I've chosen.

I hope wherever you get sent that you stay as safe as you can. Mac's friends have told me a little of what war can be like, and I hope it won't be as bad as that, but war is unpredictable I assume. I do look forward to hearing of your travels and as much of your experiences as you see fit to divulge. As for book recommendations, I hope you enjoy the few novels I've enclosed with this letter. Let me know what you think so I can tailor my next suggestions better.

And I thought I told you that you could call me Alice.

Sincerely,

Alice Harvey

[ _enclosed with the letter are a few older Agatha Christies, a couple of Sherlock Holmes novels, and a copy of Jane Austen's Persuasion_]


	4. 15 June 1940

_Army Base in Queensland_

15 June 1940

Dear _Alice_ ,

I thought I told you that Staff Sergeant Lawson was too much of a mouthful and to call me Matthew?

Thank you for the novels, very funny of you to include the mysteries in there. I'd read them before, but it's fun to reread books and see what you missed the first time. If it helps with the recommendations in the future, I'm much more of an Agatha Christie fan than a Holmes fan. I'm hoping I can pick up the latest Poirot while abroad if it comes out while I'm gone. I was surprised to see a Jane Austen, as it's not really something I'd pick up myself, but since you recommended it I'll give it a shot. I was also surprised to see that the Jane Austen is your own copy… I'll try to bring it back in one piece.

You write your As the same still, did you know that? Well, you probably did since it's your handwriting and this book is well-loved.

I let the men under my command borrow the other books after I'd reread the Christies - reading's a fast-growing past time here outside of card games, dice, and footie. They've teased me a bit about the Jane Austen, but a few well-placed glares have gotten them to stop.

(Mostly)

I'm glad school is going well for you, I wish you luck with your exams, though something tells me you won't need it. Don't spare the gory details, I'd love to hear more about pathology if you'd like to share.

As soon as I know when we're leaving, I'll let you know - it could be awhile before I write once we leave Australia. [ _a bit of the letter is crossed out, but_ "I don't want to go I don't want to fight or kill" _can just be made out_ ] I've never left Victoria before all of this… I can't imagine leaving Australia at all… can you?

Sincerely,

Matthew Lawson


	5. 30 June 1940

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France has fallen to Germany and Italy, and Alice writes to Matthew - wondering where he would be sent even as they continue to discuss books and get to know each other

30 June 1940

Dear _Matthew_ ,

I apologize for the delay, between exams and more shifts at work now that the fall term is over, I've only had time to come home and sleep when not eating (Rufus sends his regards). Though, I suppose you know what that's like being a copper before you were a soldier. I should be back to my regular schedule in a few weeks, however, as the spring term starts back up.

I'm glad you enjoyed the books I sent; I admit I did include the Christies and Sherlock Holmes as a bit of a laugh since you were part of the police. That, and something about the way we talked on the pier gave me the impression you enjoyed a good mystery. I can keep an eye out for any new Poirot books while you're gone and send them your way if you'd like. (I enjoy them too, though I wish pathology was more involved, the cases always seem so dramatic as well. Is every murder like the ones in Agatha Christie's novels?)

Please do tell me how you like Persuasion, it's an old favorite; that copy you have was actually the first book of my own I bought, but don't worry about it coming back in one piece. Books are meant to be read and enjoyed, and no doubt by now you've discovered that I loved that particular copy a lot. I'm a fan of Jane Austen in general, as well as her other later Victorian fellow female authors like the Brontë sisters, but Persuasion always resonated with me more than the others. I do hope you enjoy it as I have.

And those boys of yours certainly are judgmental, a book is a book, shouldn't matter _who_ wrote it if the person reading it enjoys it. They like Agatha Christie, after all, so why shouldn't they also give Jane Austen the same sort of open mindedness? And at least you're doing something productive with your free time than just gambling and sports. Honestly, the nerve of them.

I'm not overly fond of the news coming out of Europe. With France falling to Germany and Italy, I worry over where they will send you. You could be sent to France or Africa from what my landlady has talked of - which, neither of these options are particularly ideal, but I wager Africa might be a little safer? Still no word of where you'll go?

I've wanted to travel before, in my younger years before I put all my efforts (and money) into school. Ironically, I wanted to go to France and Germany, to walk the streets of history, to go and learn from their medical departments at those grand old universities, see what was so great about France and their food. My sister and I used to pull down books from the library and find the best pictures of far off lands - regaling each other with what we'd do there: theater in London, going to the top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, feeling luxurious silks in our hands in Bombay, sail the seas on the old exploring vessels, see the pyramids in Egypt… but life and finances got in the way, so I never saw much of the world beyond Sydney and now Melbourne.

(I still dream of it sometimes, pouring out idea after idea in my journal of what I'd do now, but with the world at war… who knows what will survive the destruction and whether or not travel is possible.)

If you don't mind me asking… what made you volunteer to go to war? You were a copper, and didn't have to go, so… why?

Sincerely,

Alice Harvey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we might be getting back on a more regular posting schedule folks, I go back to work tomorrow so my usual routine might be coming back lmao. Stay safe out there, y'all! - Dee


	6. 9 July 1940

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew gets further into Persuasion and answers Alice's question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y'all! I'm officially back at work for those who don't follow me elsewhere, so hopefully I can get back into my routine. I wanted to have a chapter of Wounds No One Can See up this weekend, but nope! so you get another letter in Infinitely Brave (buckle up folks, I've got up to like 70 chapters of this fic plotted out, so it's gonna be a long ride!). I hope you're all staying safe with everything going on, and please please please if you can donate to the many BLM funds out there (or ones in your home countries! those are important too!) please do, I've already done so and once I get my paycheck, I'll certainly continue donating because we all deserve to live, especially if you're black. Love y'all - Dee

_Army Base in Queensland_

9 July 1940

Dear Alice,

I am enjoying Persuasion, much more than I'd thought I would, but maybe I'm the one who needs to practice being more open minded out of the two of us. It starts slow, and the language makes it hard to read a lot of it in one go, but I'm slowly inching my way through it. As of this letter, I'm only about five chapters in and eager to find out more of the story; Anne is undoubtedly a different heroine than I'm used to, but I have only this question to ask you: am I allowed to want to strangle the rest of her family?

Thank you for the offer to send me the new Poirot books, if it wouldn't be too much trouble (and I can send money to help cover the costs), I would love to get them. A touch of normalcy is what most of us here need, especially with the latest news of what Britain did to France's fleet in French Algeria, Germany's new attacks on Britain itself, and Italy attacking Malta. We're worried here, of course, worried and anxious to get into the fighting. Most of us aren't _wanting_ to fight, but it's the waiting that's horrible. Too much downtime allows for wandering thoughts.

As to your question about why I signed up… the straightforward answer is that I don't like bullies, and right now the Germans are bullies. It's also… Australia is my country, my home, even if we had stayed out of it, I have no doubt the war might still reach our shores. Everyone's connected far more than we think - just look at the Depression - and there are… problematic stirrings in Asia between China and Japan that give me a bad feeling about all of it. Whatever happens elsewhere in the world will eventually have some sort of effect on Australia, so if volunteering to fight now helps prevent other losses then… I'll do it. Training to be a policeman, however, has helped with army training, it's simply re-sorting my previous knowledge to suit my current circumstances.

No word yet on where we'll go, I think the higher ups are debating where we'll best be suited - as well as conferring with the Mother country on where they need help, but the _rumor_ is that we'll not be going to the continent. Right now, Africa or even the Middle East are likely candidates. If I can, I will let you know.

I loved hearing of your travel dreams, I have to admit that I never really wanted to go anywhere. Here in Australia held enough adventure for me (though like you, I wanted to sail the seas after reading Treasure Island in my childhood.) Since you cannot travel at this time, and I'm taken from my homeland, I will try to describe the outside world as best I can in my letters whenever we're sent away.

You have a journal? Does it help? Maybe I should take up the habit alongside reading more of your favorite novels.

Sincerely,

Matthew Lawson


	7. 19 July 1940

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Matthew draw closer through their letters, and Alice sends Matthew a gift with this one.

19 July 1940

Dear Matthew,

You are by far, I think, the bravest man I've met in such a long time. I admire your decision, and I admire you for going through with it. If… If you ever want to talk about any of this, please don't feel like you need to hold anything back; I know talking with someone not related by blood could help in the long run and I shall try to help as much as I can in between work and school.

I do have a journal. I've kept one up for years (in different notebooks, of course) ever since I was twelve; I like to write each entry as a letter to my sister - telling her all that I'd been up to, all I wanted to say to her as if she was right in front of me. It does help on the harder days - some problems or fears seem less daunting once put to paper. I'll send you a blank notebook, so that if you feel like taking up the habit you can. (And at least if you don't want to talk to me about some things, you're still getting it out of your system.)

I shall definitely send you the new Poirots as they come out, so long as _you_ promise not to buy them if you see them - that way you don't end up with more than one copy and _both_ of us are out some money. Did you get a copy of Sad Cypress before you left for training? I can find one for you and send it in my next letter if not. I think she's coming out with another one later this year, but you might already be at the front by then.

As to your Persuasion question, yes you're allowed to strangle Anne's family (figuratively since they're fictional), but you're only five chapters in, Matthew, they get worse.

You mentioned on the pier two months ago that you were originally from Ballarat. Can you tell me of it? What was it like for you growing up? (You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I understand what it's like to have things in your life you'd rather not talk about.)

Sincerely,

Alice Harvey

[ _Enclosed with the letter is a leather bound, hardback blank journal, small enough to fit in a bag or large pocket. On the first page, Alice has written:_ To help with the wandering thoughts not for anyone's eyes but your own - A]


	8. 31 July 1940

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew thanks Alice for the journal, and tells her about Ballarat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao so I'm now back on unemployment after only two weeks back at work because reasons. so hopefully more often updates? and if I've described the climate of Ballarat/Australia in general wrong, my bad, I am literally on a completely different continent and latitude line lol. Please enjoy and thank you all for the reviews and comments! - Dee

_Army Base in Queensland_

31 July 1940

Dear Alice,

Thank you… for… well just thank you. I've been using the journal a little, and you're right, it does help quite a bit, so thank you for sending one.

I did get a copy of Sad Cypress, thank you, and I promise not to purchase any other new Poirots for however long the war lasts. Just so long as _you_ don't spoil any of it for me since I'll be waiting even longer for my copies than you.

Worse? How do they get worse? At least right now where I am in the book - barring getting introduced to the youngest sister (who's as bad as them but slightly better in comparison) - they're gone. But how do they get _worse_? This is just your plot of getting me to read it faster, isn't it? I do like Anne's in-laws - the Musgroves - and I'm itching to meet the Captain that's got her all anxious.

As for Ballarat, I love it. It's an old mining town north of Melbourne started during the gold rush of the 1840s. It's colder than the coastal city, more dour in its weather half the time (apart from two to three weeks in the summer where it's blistering hot), but it's quiet compared to its past. I used to run in the bush, around the lake and parks with an old friend, Lucien, whenever he got home from boarding school, but we drifted apart once both of us turned eighteen. He went off to school in Scotland and I to police training; I stayed in Ballarat as a constable - my CO made my life hell half the time, but I learned a lot - and while different from the golden summers of my childhood, Ballarat was all I knew. I missed it (and still do) when I transferred to Melbourne for further training a few years ago. I hope to visit it whenever I get leave if possible, Mum still lives there in our old house, but my sister Vera is trying to get her to move to Melbourne so she won't be alone.

(Mum is being stubborn, but I don't blame her one bit. I think she's holding on to the hope that I'll come back home and stay in the house before she leaves; if this war goes on, she'll be waiting quite a long time.)

What about you? You mentioned Sydney in one of your letters, is that where you're from? Also, I don't know if you celebrate it, but Merry Belated Christmas in July.

Sincerely,

Matthew


	9. 8 August 1940

8 Aug 1940

Dear Matthew,

My landlady celebrates Christmas in July, so I suppose by extension that I do; this year was slightly more simple than usual, but she uses it as an excuse to pull all of her friends together for a small party in the parlor. (I usually stick to the dining room first and then go upstairs, I'm not one for crowds.)

You've seen through my plot! I was goading you a little into reading more of the book, but also her family really, _honestly_ gets worse. Once you meet Captain Wentworth, the book does start to pick up (and some of my favorite lines in the book come after he's introduced!) And I also promise not to spoil the Poirot books, it wouldn't be fair to you.

You've a sister? I assume she's younger? You seem like the older sibling. I… I have a sister, which I think I've mentioned before, she's six years younger than me. We were both born in Sydney, which is where I lived until I was twelve… I, um… [ _quite a bit of the following few sentences are thoroughly scratched through, as though Alice had started to say something several times, but decided not to finish any of them_ ]

My… past is not something I like to speak of, would it be rude of me to ask you to wait? At least… until I know you better? I just… I've gotten hurt before and I enjoy our letters. I don't want that ruined just yet.

I'm glad the journal has proven useful to you.

Sincerely,

Alice


	10. 22 August 1940

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew lets Alice know she can tell him her past when she feels comfortable, and has a... slightly odd request for her

_Army Base in Queensland_

22 Aug 1940

Dear Alice,

Of course I don't mind waiting for you to be more comfortable in sharing your past. After all, we've only met once and have known each other for just a few months, I understand if you're not ready. Only share what you want to share.

I do have a sister, and she is younger. Vera's always been a bit of a scamp, but she's my sister and I love her. There's not as much of an age difference between me and Vera like you and your sister, Vera's only two years younger than me so she tagged along at every opportunity she could. (It drove Mum up a wall to have her come back dirty and scraped knees, but Vera wouldn't quit.) She's married now, to a journo - he's a good man, can keep up with her mentally and physically - and they have a daughter. Rose, my niece, is five and from Vera's letters, she constantly wants to know why I'm gone and why she can't come up to Queensland to visit. She's got pluck, I'll tell you that, and she's going to be trouble once she gets older, but she's one of the best things to come into my life.

The journal has been helping, so again, thank you for sending it. I do have a slightly odd request, however… may I have a photo of you? Some days when I sit down to write, it gets hard to form the words until I pretend I'm back on that pier talking to you directly, so I think having a physical reminder might help - especially before we leave. (That and the boys are always so curious about you whenever I get a letter, don't worry, I don't divulge the private parts of the letter, but they do enjoy hearing about what happens back home. A picture of you might get them off my back for a bit, but you don't have to send one if you'd rather not.)

Your landlady sounds like a hoot, but she also seems fairly open minded when it comes to her tenants - I've never heard of one that's alright with young ladies working overnight shifts, does she impose a curfew?

Sincerely,

Matthew


	11. 7 September 1940

7 Sept 1940

Dear Matthew,

I don't mind sending a photo, though I didn't have a recent one, so I had to go out and get one done. Mac had a bit of a laugh at that, she's been trying to get me to get one for years; she says she'd love to meet you the next time you come to Melbourne if you can get me to do the things she's pestered me about before. (I have to note that it takes a lot to impress Mac, so this isn't just any sort of offhand comment.) Now that I've done as you asked, would you mind returning the favor? Mac and her friends are ever so curious about you, and the other girls who live here are always especially giggly whenever they see one of your letters. If it'll give me some peace, I'd be especially grateful. You see they

[ _Her sentence abruptly stopped and in the next paragraph the handwriting changes slightly - more slanted_ ]

Sorry, the girls (Clara and Edith, for future reference) interrupted me and practically begged for my opinion on an outfit for one of Clara's outings with her latest beau (I actually do like this one, he's at least not duller than a doorknob). I honestly don't know why they asked me, but I think I helped (I hope). In the chaos of those two girls, I forgot what I was going to say. They did ask about you - constantly - so maybe asking a photo for you might not decrease the questions, but increase them instead… I'll leave the decision on you sending a photograph up to you, I'll get pestered either way.

My landlady is a "hoot" as you say, she's very lenient with her charges in the house, so no curfew, but she also vets them thoroughly; I only got in as a tenant because she admired my work ethic and on Mac's recommendation. She does enjoy me as a tenant though, I'm quieter than Clara or Edith, and really only go out for work or school - though the girls sometimes pull me into going out for ice cream when they think I've been inside too much. (Which, as you can guess, is a lot.) I am thankful for her and for them, I have the freedom to study what I want - however _long_ I want - and to work; the kitchen is always open, and Mr. B has hot water baths for my feet after particularly long shifts (and hot cocoa), I've not felt this… content in a long time.

What's your house in Ballarat like? The one your mum lives at?

Your niece sounds like a character and so does your sister, they must always keep you on your toes; my sister, Peg, was just as precocious.

Thank you, for understanding,

Alice

[ _enclosed in the letter is a small brown sepia photo of Alice - her hair done up in a similar style as the day they met without the ribbon. Her eyes staring off camera as she faced the camera at an angle, but a faint smile lingered in the corner of her mouth. On the back, Alice has written:_ Alice Harvey, September 1940 Here's to sating the curiosity of the boys and "face to face" conversations - A]


	12. 15 September 1940

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew thanks Alice for sending the photo and returns the favor

_Army Base in Queensland_

15 Sept 1940

Dear Alice,

You're even prettier than I remember, Almost Doctor Harvey. Thank you for the picture, the _boys_ have left me alone (for now), but they did tease me quite a bit about writing to you even after the picture. I've enclosed a photo of my own, since you asked so nicely for one, I hope you don't get too much teasing. Unfortunately (for the boys) our letters back and forth aren't the kind of enjoyment they wanted to hear about, whereas I enjoy each letter I get from you. It's a new routine I'm starting to like; I wonder if their disinterest in discussions of fiction and family will change in the coming weeks.

The house in Ballarat isn't too much to shake a stick at, but it was home for most of my life. It's wonderfully built, Mum and Dad lived downstairs, Vera and I lived upstairs, with another guest room downstairs across from the master bedroom. Mum practically lived in the kitchen and backyard garden. (I still love the smell of freshly baked bread, biscuits, and freshly turned earth.) She taught both me and Vera to cook and garden, Vera excelled more with the cooking, whereas I was the only one to keep up with gardening past fifteen years old. The house creaks a lot nowadays, and the paint needs redoing inside and out, but it's wonderfully tucked away from the street so growing up it felt like a secret world. Mum lives there by herself now, and mostly on the first floor (I think she's turned the guest room into a study or sewing room, I didn't look too closely the last time I was there.)

What about you? You don't have to tell me about your childhood home if you don't want to, but what about where you're staying now?

I don't know when, but there are murmurs that we might leave within the month; when I know we're leaving, I'll let you know, but for now, the atmosphere has changed on base - heightened in a way it hadn't been before. They're still debating on whether we'll go to Africa or the Middle East, but it's very highly likely one of those two places - both Britain and France have colonies there, with Italy and Germany overtaking the French ones, it should be a fight to get them back.

You can tell Mac that I'd love to meet her properly whenever I'm in Melbourne next, if I've gained her favor then I'm all the more closer to gaining yours. I'd also love to meet this landlady of yours, that is if she allows young men to cross the threshold of her boarding house. As for sisters and nieces, they do keep me on my toes and it's come in handy with impertinent men under my command - though none of them are as crafty as Vera and Rose.

I've been getting further into our book, I've gotten through the long walk part and I think I'm finally understanding why people like Austen's novels. It's absolutely riveting, I want to know more, but I'm also wary since you said her family gets worse. Much like Anne, I dread her return to Bath at some point in the book. One line did stick out to me during the long walk portion (it helped that a younger you had underlined it at some point), and it reminded me of you.

" _I have no idea of being so easily persuaded. When I have made up my mind, I have made it._ "

I admire Louisa's confidence and surety in herself, but something tells me she'll have a hard lesson in learning to be flexible. You, however, have already learned a lesson like that, I think. You don't have to tell me, but Anne reminds me of you with every page; you've survived something and come out a little worse for wear on the other side, but more sure of who you are as a person in the end. I admire you for it, but whatever happened to you can't have been fair, and I want to right it.

Of course, I think you might just frown at me for thinking of it - in fact, I'd say you're frowning right now as you read this. Instead of trying to right whatever wrongs you've been through, I will instead let you know that you can talk to me. After all, talking with someone not related by blood can help in the long run, as someone far smarter than me once said.

Your Friend,

Matthew

[ _enclosed with the letter is a brown sepia photo of Matthew in the same uniform he'd worn on their first meeting, staring directly into the camera with a stoic expression. On the back, Matthew has written:_ Matthew Lawson, 1940 To "face to face" conversations and satisfying curiosities - M.]


	13. 29 September 1940

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice describes the house she stays in for school, and both draw a little closer together than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: I meant to have the next chapter of Wounds No One Can See up this week (actually last week) but life has just been a lot lately, so have a new chapter of Infinitely Brave instead - Dee

29 Sept 1940

Dear Matthew,

Flattery, my dear man, will not work on me so soon, but I certainly do like seeing you try. You're not too bad yourself, even if the photo's in black and white, I can still remember the particular shade of blue of your eyes. It matched the sky today at the pier; coupled with the sun, it was actually a nice spring day to read your letter. Rufus again says hello, he's glad to hear about you whenever I have a quiet shift, and says he sends up a prayer each Sunday for "that lad of yours and his boys".

With the warmer weather, I linger on the pier to watch people on the shore. As the middle of the term is coming up, the school work is piling on, so when I study at the library I miss out on the sunny days and warmth; it's the reason I have my desk at the house near the window seat - my room faces the back garden and gets plenty of afternoon sun, so reading copious amounts of medical texts is easier in a cushioned window seat than a dark library. (That's not to say the library is always dark, it's just dark by the time I usually finish.)

The house I stay at is very nice compared to my childhood one; it's very extravagant, but stylish - that sort of taste of wealth without it being gaudy. My landlady opened her home during the Depression to take on boarders and help pay for household expenses; I was one of the first - landing a spot in my second year of university and I've been here ever since. I do love this room, the walls are a lovely pale blue that remind me of the sky, and the bed is bordering on luxurious compared to the poor excuse for one I grew up on in Sydney. My favorite part, however, is the window seat that looks out over the garden; I keep my bookshelf within reach so I spend hours reading there. It's quiet, as it doesn't face the street, and I don't know what I'll do in the future once I move out… after all, I might not find a job as a pathologist in Melbourne once school is done.

Mac and her friends do want to meet you, apparently it's rare that I spend this much time and effort conversing with someone, so to them you're special. Frankly, I think they want to try and embarrass me, so maybe we'll hold off on you meeting them until we've gotten to know each other more.

Too right you are about me frowning at your letter, Matthew, but your heart is in the right place. After all, you did say you hate bullies and I think we've both had our fair share of them over the years. As for the wrongs I've experienced in my life, there are so many that it would take multiple letters and I'm sure you don't want to hear about all of it when you're facing war… but thank you, I will keep your offer in mind.

Wherever you go, please be as careful as you can, I've enjoyed our letters and I'd like them to keep going. (And I want to see your reaction to other novels.)

Your Friend,

Alice


	14. 6 October 1940

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short response from Matthew as he has news about upcoming plans

_Army Base in Queensland_

6 October 1940

Dear Alice,

I will just have to continue flattering you, then, if you say it won't work on you so soon. I'd love to meet Mac (properly) and her friends, even if it's just to hear embarrassing stories about you. (You can always insist on meeting Vera, she's _plenty_ of tales about me and always looking to share them.)

You can tell me what you want about your past, Alice, when you want to. As for worrying about whether or not to send copious letters with the ongoing war, don't. I said when we sat on the pier that I wanted to get to know you, and I meant it. If it helps, think of your letters as a tether for me back home; any bit you share helps me remember why I'm doing this, and gives me a bit of respite.

I'm afraid I have to keep this letter short, we're pressed for time here on base because they've told us we're shipping out in a couple of days. I can't tell you exactly where for secrecy reasons, but my brigade is headed for the Middle East. This unfortunately means that this is my last letter for awhile. I'll write when we've landed, and I promise to keep safe.

I've never left Australia and I don't exactly know what to expect… I'm worried and scared, but I also trust in my training and know that I'll keep the men under my command safe; my old station boss is coming too, so that helps ease my worries. If all else fails, I have him to look to and talk to, just like I do you. While I'm over there, and if we have free time, would you like any souvenirs?

Goodbye for just a little while.

Your Friend,

Matthew


	15. 10 November & 26 December 1940

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice a little at loose ends with the pause in Matthew's letters, but gets a Christmas surprise after a long shift at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've reached our first prose chapter! I do have other planned out (as well as a sneak peek into their journals) in the future to kind of break up the letters back and forth, so please do enjoy this one! - Dee

_"And it was lonely, to yearn, all alone." - Lois Lowry, Son_

* * *

_10 November 1940_

It felt strange to come home to no new letters after so many months of getting them without fail. With no letters to read and respond to, Alice was at a bit of a loss.

Oh, sure, she had school and work and her books, but she also liked a routine; Matthew's letters had become one and having an abrupt change to that routine was jarring. So, she reread his old ones, and tried to figure out where he was in the few weeks leading up to the end of term and the holidays.

A steaming cup of tea entered her line of vision and Alice looked up from her notes and textbooks to see the one and only Mrs. Dot Collins smiling softly.

"I thought you might like a cuppa since it looks like you're not letting up on studying any time soon."

"Thank you, Mrs. Collins. Exams are next week, but then I'm free until next year."

"That's good. Would you like some help? Or would you like to be left alone?"

"Alone, please, but thank you for the tea."

"Of course, just bring the empty cup back to the kitchen if you remember to drink this one before it goes cold," the older woman teased lightly - smiling at Alice's faint blush. "You'll do great on the exams, Miss Alice, you're so smart."

"I… thank you, Mrs. Collins."

Alice picked up the cup and saucer once Mrs. Collins left, and leaned back in her chair - she should take a break and the lure of a well-prepared cuppa was too much for her to resist even as the days grew longer and hotter. She'd come to know Mrs. Collins quite well over her tenancy at 221B The Esplanade, and the two of them shared some things in common even at their difference in age and life choices. Mrs. Collins had helped her open up more, and to relax once she'd come to live at Wardlow, and she was a quieter companion than Miss Fisher.

Savoring the tea, Alice reviewed her notes and felt a little more confident in her knowledge and intelligence; she'd still continue studying right up until the night before exams started, but overall she was quite satisfied with how much she'd learned over the course of the term. And Mac was proud of her achievements so far, so that kept Alice striving even higher. She finished off her tea right as she reached the last of her notes, and it was then that her stomach reminded her she should eat something, so Alice got up from the dining room table and wandered back into the much more plain kitchen.

"Mrs. Collins?"

The woman in question sat at the light wooden table reading a postcard with a fond smile, but she looked up at Alice's call.

"Do you need something?"

"I came to bring the teacup back, and I was wondering if there was something I could pull together for lunch?"

"Of course, Miss Alice, I was just about to make some ham, cheese, and mustard pickle sandwiches for the Superintendent and Miss Fisher; how about I make a few for you as well? I know you've come to enjoy them over the years."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you do more work."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Collins flapped a hand, "we've got plenty to go around. How about you refill your tea and sit at the table while I whip up a few?"

Alice did as she was told and inhaled the scent of the freshly steaming cup of tea before her eye caught sight of the postcard Mrs. Collins had been reading. The postmark wasn't one she recognized, but she did know the neat hand of one Detective Inspector Hugh Collins.

"They've reached Bombay, or near it I think. At least they had by the time he sent that," Mrs. Collins spoke up from the counter, smiling as Alice felt her cheeks warm. "Hugh says all the men are doing alright, though he does mention yours is reading and writing quite a bit."

Her cheeks grew hotter hearing Matthew referred to as _hers_ , but she smiled nonetheless.

"I'm glad to hear it, it's… been awhile since one of his letters."

"You'll hear from him soon, I'm sure," Mrs. Collins patted her shoulder as she placed a plate of the sandwiches in front of Alice. "Not to sound like Dr. Macmillan or Miss Fisher, but I've noticed how much you've been writing to him, and… I think it's good for you."

"He's been a good pen pal," Alice admitted as Mrs. Collins continued to putter around the kitchen - preparing a basket to take to City South. "And a surprising friend to find."

"Good, friendships like that are something we all need."

"I… I am worried though."

"What for?" the woman paused.

Alice sighed and played a little with the sandwiches in front of her, "I'm afraid of really getting attached… and then losing him. I know it's a possibility and… I don't know, it scares me."

"Oh, Alice," Mrs. Collins came over and gently curled her hands around Alice's, "that is the risk we take when we open up our hearts to others. I took it when I decided to stay on with Miss Fisher, when I was going out with Hugh, and when I became friends with each and every person that's passed through these doors. To have friends, which is the basis of every relationship - romantic or not, means we have to risk getting hurt. Matthew's letters have brought out a side of you I've not seen before; you laugh more, you interact more with Clara and Edith, and you remember to take time away from your studies… he's so very good for you and I suspect you're the same for him… but yes, there is a risk - a very big risk - that you might lose him."

"So… I should let this continue? Even if I might not ever see him again?"

"Especially because you might not see him again. If it still worries you, just think of it as giving Matthew a piece of home and normalcy until… I don't know, until you feel better - more settled - about your feelings towards him."

Again, Alice felt her cheeks warm, but she could see the logic in Mrs. Collin's words; Matthew had become dear to her in such a short time ( _had it really only been seven months since they'd met?_ ) and she wanted to see where their letters went.

"Everything with the heart is a risk," Mrs. Collins smiled, "and the beauty of life is deciding whether or not to take it."

Alice squeezed Mrs. Collins' hands with a smile, "Thank you, Mrs. Collins."

"You're very welcome."

* * *

_26 December 1940_

Alice slowly and quietly closed the back door behind her - utterly spent after a long shift at the diner - and all she wanted to do was somehow make it upstairs and sleep for a day (or more). Turning away from the door, she stopped short at the sight of a letter waiting on the kitchen table next to a plate of biscuits.

"That came for you," Mr. Butler smiled as he exited the pantry - getting ready to start breakfast for the household. "Want me to draw you up a hot foot bath and glass of milk to enjoy as you read it, Miss Alice?"

"Is it from… from him?"

"It's his handwriting," he nodded, "and felt like he had a lot to say - there's quite a bit of heft to it."

Alice sucked both of her lips in between her teeth and chewed on them in thought; the letter both called to her and kept her away… Was he alright? Was he hurt? Where did they put him?

"Bath and milk?" Mr. Butler asked quietly.

Silently, she nodded and settled into one of the chairs to remove her work shoes and socks (her stockings were reserved for special occasions these day since they were hard to come by already); as she pulled the envelope towards her, Mr. Butler put the kettle on to heat up before he poured her a small glass of milk.

"Thank you, Mr. B."

"I'll be back in with the bath shortly, Miss."

Smiling as the butler left, Alice turned Matthew's letter (Mr. Butler was right, this was the thickest letter she'd ever gotten from him) over in her hands and noted the postmark from Egypt as she did; pulling the many sheets from it, she pressed her fingers to her lips to hide her smile at the sight of his familiar handwriting - ignoring the way her stomach flipped a little at the slanted way he'd written her name.

It had been postmarked as one letter, but as she read, Alice saw that it was a series of smaller letters, dated from October to December, written to her on his voyage from Australia to Egypt - full of the boredom at sea, the stop in Deolali (near Bombay), and his reactions and thoughts about Persuasion as he devoured the last half of the book (and then re-read the whole thing because he loved it that much). He wrote to say that all of them had arrived in Egypt well - with some minor seasickness amongst some of the men - and were being sent up to Palestine for training, but he wanted to get the letter sent off before then.

' _I hope you've enjoyed my novel of a letter, and that you survived your exams with little trouble (though both you and I know you passed with flying colors), and that the holidays bring you joy. Enclosed is the address you can send your letters to now that we're abroad, they'll pass them all on as they get them, regardless of where we're stationed. At least now you don't have to worry about waiting so long in the future for letters. Your Friend As Always, Matthew._ '

Mr. Butler had come and gone - pouring the hot water into a basin for her to slip her aching feet into - but Alice hardly recognized his presence as she devoured every word Matthew penned to her.

Smiling as she read it all over again, Alice's heart was full and light at the same time; she wanted to go start on a response right away, but the exhaustion from work won out. Alice polished off the shortbread biscuits and milk as the water in the basin cooled and she gently dried her feet on the small towel thoughtfully left for her; carefully pouring the contents of the basin down the drain, she left it and the other dishes by the sink and padded her way upstairs past the rest of the sleeping household. She put Matthew's letter on her nightstand - ready to be read again when she woke later - and stripped out of her uniform before flopping onto her bed and wiggling her way under the covers to sleep the day away.

Matthew's photo on her nightstand watched over her as her eyes grew heavy, and Alice fell asleep to the memory of his voice and dimpled grin on the pier - dreaming of the day he might come home.

* * *

Soft knocking woke her some time later; as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, Dot Collins entered with a tray of food.

"You missed dinner, but I know you probably want to get back to sleep so I kept it light with some roasted chicken, veggies, and a small piece of Mr. Butler's chocolate cake since I know you're partial to it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Collins," she yawned as Mrs. Collins put the tray on her lap. "How were the rest of your holidays?"

"Good, I took the children to see Hugh's family - Mum insisted we see them on Christmas Eve and go to mass, so we had plenty of time with the Collinses. My Jack doesn't particularly like his Nana Collins, but thankfully he knew not to say anything. The girls did like getting all the attention, however."

Alice laughed quietly as she dug into her meal, "I'm sure they did. They're what… seven now?"

"Beth is eight, and Abby is six, almost seven."

"Good ages."

" _Rough_ ages," Mrs. Collins sighed, even as Alice hid a smile behind her glass. "But thankfully school is still happening and I can get a little peace in the day."

"As Phryne's companion, I doubt you get very much."

"Oh, _you_ ," Mrs. Collins shook her head with a fond smile. "You've gotten a lot more cheeky compared to when you first moved in."

"Blame your employer."

Mrs. Collins laughed and urged Alice to finish up her dinner; out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Mrs. Collins lean forward to get a better look at Matthew's latest letter.

"I see you got your own Christmas gift."

Her cheeks warmed a little, but she nodded, "They've reached Egypt and are going up to Palestine for more training… I'm just glad to hear from him. I'll work on my reply to him tomorrow and figure out how to package his books to him."

"You write the letter, leave the packaging to me and Mr. Butler," Mrs. Collins smiled and gently patted her cheek. "Now, finish up your cake and get some rest."

Alice did as she was told - warmth filling her when Mrs. Collins tucked her in and pressed a soft kiss to her head; that was a new experience for Alice, but Dot Collins would mother the toughest, roughest person she came across, so Alice wasn't all that surprised. It felt nice, and she liked the extra bit of… comfort it gave as she drifted back off to sleep.


	16. 27 Dec 1940

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice gets to (finally) write another letter to Matthew as his deployment in the Middle East begins

27 Dec 1940

My Dear Matthew,

How wonderful it was to see your familiar handwriting when I got home from work yesterday. I'll admit that I had become used to your letters, so this bit of a dry spell left me unexpectedly bereft after so many months of talking with you.

End of term exams went as expected (yes, I did pass them with "flying colors" as you predicted), Mac was especially proud of all my marks in the pathology courses and she thinks I'll be done and fully qualified in a few years - which is good for my wallet. I learned so much this term, I was almost sad to be done with my classes, but I know newer and more challenging ones await me in the new year. As I write this, I realize I've been neglectful of your wish to learn more about pathology, so I thought I'd include some of what I've learned at the end of this letter. Let me know if you need more in depth information on anything.

After exams were done, I worked as much as Rufus would let me, including my usual Christmas Day shift. We celebrated Christmas on Christmas Eve - I even went to midnight mass, it was very nice to listen to all the carols and hymns, and a nice reminder of what's beyond my room and the university. Rufus isn't particularly religious, nor does he have much of a family anymore, so he remains open on Christmas Day for those who are like minded or their faith isn't Christian. As he knows that I'm also not one for observing most holidays, I'm usually on shift for most of the afternoon until early morning the next day. I like working this shift, it's quieter than most and Rufus likes to share a slice of cake and coffee with me before I leave for the day - his own personal tradition that we started when I first began working at the diner.

I'm so very glad to hear that you got to the Middle East unscathed, and I will admit that I'm also glad you're not immediately going straight into fighting - though I know it's just more waiting for you and the boys, which is mind numbing in and of itself. I'm… I'm just glad you're safe, and I hope you'll continue to stay safe. Your letters are souvenir enough for me, Matthew.

Since you've finished Persuasion, I'm sending you another Austen favorite. It's one of her earlier works, but a classic Jane Austen novel to read. You'll have to let me know who is more prideful, and who is more prejudiced, Mr. Darcy or Elizabeth Bennet? A Hercule Poirot came out about a month ago, so that's also included with this letter. I await your reaction to this murder mystery as well as P&P, and send Persuasion back whenever it's easiest for you, I'm in no hurry to have it back in my hands.

A Merry Belated Christmas to you, my dear Matthew, and an early Happy New Year. May it bring both of us more letters and you safety.

Your Friend,

Alice

[ _enclosed - in a separate package prepared by Dot Collins and Mr. Butler - is a copy of One, Two, Buckle My Shoe_ _by Agatha Christie, inside Alice had written_ "To new mysteries and many more in the future. Merry Christmas, Matthew. Stay safe. - A" _along with a copy of Pride & Prejudice_ _by Jane Austen. Included with her letter are several sheets of_ _ **thorough**_ _notes on pathology - namely rigor mortis and how bruising develops further after death - and underneath the books in the package are some secretly stashed biscuits made from scratch. With the biscuits is a note from Dot that reads_ "Please enjoy the biscuits (also try to share them) and let Alice or Hugh know of any particular favorite flavors of you or the rest of the men. Godspeed - Dot Collins"]


	17. 9 January 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First letter of 1941! Matthew thanks Alice (and Dot Collins) for the biscuits and tells her what he can about training

_Palestine_

9 Jan 1941

Dear Alice,

Thank you for the books, I've been enjoying the Christie quite a bit so far. It's making me uneasy about going to dentists in the future, but reading AC never fails to make me feel more at home. I look forward to P&P, and telling you all about my thoughts - I'm curious to see how much her writing changed from her earlier novels (as you say P&P is) to her later ones like Persuasion.

Also, you could have told me you live with the one and only Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher, that was a surprise I did not see coming at all.

(Please thank Mrs. Collins for her biscuits, and I'm partial to ones with cinnamon as well as regular sugar ones.)

I too was glad to see your familiar slightly chicken scratch handwriting - or at least the handwriting you use when you're excited. I might have to ask you about a few words in the pathology notes as I'm either not sure of their meaning or sure what exactly it was you wrote. I _am_ finding the notes incredibly fascinating, however, and I look forward to hearing more of your studies.

They're keeping us busy over here with training exercises, I barely have time these days to sit down and read, let alone write, but they let us have the afternoon today to recuperate. I don't know how long we'll be here, but there are always rumors flying about like you wouldn't believe. The boys, as you call them, have continued to pester me about my writing to you - especially after seeing your picture - but are always so disappointed when our letters continue to be about literature and studies (though some were interested in the pathology notes until they read them more thoroughly - it was fun to see Gibson turn a little green at your description of rigor mortis and the natural decomposition of a body).

I imagine as the homesickness kicks in more, they'll actually look forward to any news from home (so you'll have to go out and do more things and report back to us poor soldiers).

The one thing I don't enjoy is how the blasted sand can get EVERYWHERE, luckily we haven't had many sandstorms blow through, but it's a miserable experience to say the least. Still, it feels like home, so that's something.

Please do send more notes, and again, thank Mrs. Collins for the biscuits, they were a huge hit amongst the "boys".

Your Friend,

Matthew


	18. 25 January 1941

25 Jan 1941

My Dear Matthew,

Mrs. Collins says she'll periodically send some biscuits along with either my letters to you or her letters to her husband, _but_ I have half a mind to tell her not to bother after that remark about my handwriting. I do _not_ have chicken scratch writing!

… alright I _guess_ it can get messy when I'm in a hurry. At least it's legible! You should see the handwriting of some of my classmates, it's gibberish on a good day.

_[The next part of the letter looks like it's been written intentionally neat]_

If the _boys_ want to hear more about pathology I can wholeheartedly comply with their wishes; I will state though, that our letters probably won't get any more devious than they already are - unless of course they'd like to join our little book club duo in reading all of Jane Austen (and Hercule Poirot mysteries). As for "going out and doing more things" for you "poor soldiers", I go out plenty between work and my studies. But, I will humor you, what are some "other things" I should go and explore for you and the boys? I can't guarantee I'll get to do much, but I will try. If only I had a camera, I could take photos of Melbourne and send them to all of you - let you see what's been happening back at home.

Is the sand particularly bad? I can ask Miss Fisher for some advice, she and Jack visited Palestine some years ago, they might know something to do. How does it remind you of home?

I thought I _had_ told you I lived in Miss Fisher's house. I didn't mention it before? I could have sworn I did.

I can definitely include more pathology notes for you, I'll include copies of how to identify potential murder weapons based on what the wounds look like - that was a particular fun class, we had a hands on identification day with a side of pig looking at stab wounds versus slashing wounds. You'll see it all reflected in the notes I include.

Your Friend (who does NOT have chicken scratch handwriting),

Alice

[ _Included with the letter are several pages of wound identification notes in Alice's neat hand - color coded and different parts emphasized on what she thought Matthew would find most interesting and pertinent to his career as a police officer. Also included with the notes are drawings of various wounds, accompanied by notes of weapons that cause the particular shape/form of each wound. Alice has attached a note:_ "Hopefully these are interesting for you (and the boys should they be curious) - A"]


	19. 12 February 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew has some suggestions for Alice to "go out and do normal things us boys can't do at the moment"

_Palestine_

12 Feb 1941

Dear Alice,

Your handwriting is the neatest I've ever seen in my entire life, Almost Doctor Harvey. It's so neat, that I'm so very sorry I ever compared it to chicken scratch. (May I have my biscuits now?)

Ah no, you did not mention you and "living in Miss Fisher's house" in the same sentence in all of our letters. You mentioned "Mac's friends" and your landlady, that was it. I honestly _should_ have put two and two together - not that great of a copper now, am I?

The sand is more annoying than bad, truly. It feels like I'll never get the grit out of everything, but honestly it's not that bad once you get used to it - the sand's never really bad until a sandstorm hits and we tend to hunker down during those. (I wouldn't say no to a fresh shower though, wash all of it away, never thought I'd miss bathing regularly.) They do have us outfitted in the proper tools and clothes, so have no worry about our physical health, Alice. It still reminds me of home since we trained out in the desert as preparation for where we are now; just a little more humid than home though, I think. The sea is much closer than home, so the occasional breeze coming off of it is very welcome by all of us.

The wound identification were actually very popular with the boys, so they do enjoy _some_ of your studies in the very least. Thank you for pointing out the ones more geared towards being a copper, I'll have to keep these notes on hand for reference once the war is over.

As for what you can do when going out and about: you could try cricket games, footie matches (if they still have them), or going to the cinema. I don't really have a lot of suggestions, just, I don't know, mundane sort of everyday things that me and the boys don't get to do right now. Anything that's close to normal would bring us some comfort (and I will say that you don't have to do any of this if you're not comfortable about it.)

And to kind of bring normalcy into our own letters, I'll leave you with this. Happy Valentine's Day, Almost Doctor Harvey.

Your Friend,

Matthew


	20. 27 February 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice regales a little bit of what it's like to have Miss Fisher as a landlady, tells Matthew she's never been to the cinema, and asks him how he likes Pride & Prejudice so far.

27 Feb 1941

My Dear Matthew,

Thank you for the Valentine's Day wishes, the house was very… pink last week and I was half-glad it was over. (I like pink, just not that _much_ ).

You sell yourself too short, my friend. Knowing Superintendent Robinson and knowing Detective Inspector Collins you wouldn't have stayed very long around City South unless you were fully capable in your own rights as an investigator. It's just hard to solve a mystery when you don't have enough clues - namely, information from me. Yes, I live with the one and only Miss Fisher, Lady Detective; she's the best landlady anyone could ask for (though sometimes fraught with drama during her cases) and has helped me keep my feet underneath me throughout school. I suspect that if or when you visit at some point in the future, she and Jack will thoroughly interrogate you (after asking Hugh all about you, of course, they have to cover every avenue of interest).

I'm glad the sand isn't quite so bad, and that in a weird way it reminds you of home. You promise that you're quite alright? If I can help in any way, I will.

As for your suggestions of things for me to do, I will see what I can do, they're already starting to limit things back home, and while we might not have the same issues with shipping route attacks as the Brits do, blackout curfew is beginning to happen more often. I don't know what Rufus will do without the overnight shifts (nor how I will cope without my late night readings). I've no clue about cricket, but Mrs. Collins will (probably) be happy to explain footie to me.

As for the cinema, I've never been and I wouldn't know where to start, honestly.

Have you enjoyed the books so far? I'm trying to think of the next Austen book to pick for you (we might get through her entire repertoire if this war continues).

Your Friend,

Alice


	21. 15 March 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew is curious to know why Alice has never been to the cinema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check out Flowers In the Darkest Part of My Mind if you haven't already, and I know, I know, short letter, but grad school applications have currently taken over my free time AND we're still down to only two people at work so I'm exhausted, y'all. enjoy! - Dee

_Palestine_

15 Mar 1941

Dear Alice,

You've _never_ _been to the cinema?_ Like never never? Did you just not get the opportunity to? I'm not poking fun at you, I swear, I'm just genuinely curious.

You'll have to tell me who you root for in footie, should you decide to delve into spectating it, and I could explain cricket to you, but… it's one of those that's better explained while watching it… probably over several games because you never know what's going to happen.

As for the books, I am enjoying Pride & Prejudice, and I can tell it is an earlier novel of Austen's, but it's very enjoyable so far.

Thank you, with your faith in me as an investigator, I feel a lot better. It's still very amusing that we'd gone nine months of knowing each other without me connecting the two in your letters. And I'm very sure that we're alright out here, thank you, Alice. No sense in you worrying more on top of your studies, but I will ask again: you're sure you don't want a souvenir from over here?

Your Friend,

Matthew


	22. 28 March 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some changes are occurring back home in Melbourne as Alice answers Matthew's questions

28 Mar 1941

My Dear Matthew,

It's not that big of a deal, not going to the cinema… is it? Or is that another thing that marks me as strange?

I don't know, I've just… never had the desire to go, I guess. Are they enjoyable?

Unfortunately for footie, I don't think that's happening any more, but I can ask (and yes, I will tell you which team I cheer for - which will probably be whichever team Mrs. Collins roots for). If you want to explain cricket to me, that means you'll have to take care of yourself over there so you can come back. With the blackout curfews there's not much to be done at night, and my overnight shifts at the diner have been cut back, but Rufus is managing as well as he can, and Superintendent Robinson now escorts me home from the university if I stay late at the library.

It's all… so very strange still with the war so very far away; Miss Fisher and Superintendent Robinson aren't happy with the rumblings in Asia between Japan and China, but so far it seems to be staying on the mainland. I _did_ hear about Italy losing Eastern Libya though, so I suppose that's good news. How bad do you think it will get for you over there?

I'm glad you're enjoying the book, and no, like I said, your correspondence (and you coming home safely), are all the souvenirs I need from you.

Your Friend,

Alice


	23. 7 April 1941 & 11 April 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First journal entry of Matthew as he finds a little gift to send back to Alice.

_[Journal Entry of Matthew]_

_Alexandria, Egypt_

7 April 1941

We've been moved down from Palestine to Egypt to help out some of the other Commonwealth forces; with Italy causing trouble, and now more German forces in Greece and Northern Africa, I guess it makes sense, but God, is it wearisome. We've gone from training duties to garrison duties, which is mind-numbing in and of itself, but at least we get some leave every now and then.

I don't know why I did it, I don't know why I bought it, but I couldn't help it. I know Alice said she didn't want a souvenir, but I couldn't help but think of her when I saw it. The lady selling the jewelry was very patient with my lack of language skills (I'd learned some of the basics "hello" "goodbye" "please" "thank you"), and she was happy to let me peruse the stall to find the perfect piece.

I hope Alice likes it. I hope it gets to her in one piece - some of the boys have complained about things getting lost in the mail. I hope this also isn't too forward for her - I know that men getting women jewelry usually is a romantic overture, but honestly… she should get pretty things. And at least… at least if I don't come back she'll have more to remember me by than just one photo and some letters.

It still doesn't feel real, this war.

* * *

_Outside of Alexandria, Egypt_

11 Apr 1941

Dear Alice,

I know, I know, you said you didn't want something, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you like it, I saw it and thought of you. I found it in a market outside of [REDACTED] and I think we'll be here for awhile should you want anything else.

It does still seem strange, doesn't it. Even over here, where the war is much, much closer, it's still… I don't know, strangely detached. I don't know how bad it'll get and… I likely can't tell you, unless you'd like whole sections of a letter blacked out. I'm sorry.

I'm also sorry that even with the war far away from you that it's affecting your day to day; I am glad you're staying safe, it helps when things get trying. I'm staying as safe as I can, I promise, and so is Lieutenant Collins if he's not saying as much in his letters back home. It's slightly odd to get to know him in this manner, but I suppose war does strange things to conventional work relationships. I do see all the pictures Mrs. Collins sends him of the children - as well as all the stories, Miss Fisher certainly gets up to a lot even in war time, doesn't she? I know she's a wonderful landlady, but does it ever get dangerous to live there?

Lizzie Bennet sure does make up her mind quite early about people, I've found. Then again, so does Mr. Darcy, I'm interested in how their dance will continue and who will have to eat their words in the future.

I find the cinema enjoyable! It's like watching a book unfold on screen and sharing it with the people around you. Depending on the picture, the theater can get crowded, and sometimes they burn the popcorn, but it still pulls me back every time. Would you like to try it?

Your Friend, who really hopes you like the gift,

Matthew

[ _Folded within the letter is a rectangular gold locket shaped like a book with diagonal stripes etched into the front along with flowers and scrolls in the corners. It wasn't very big, wasn't too flashy, and subtle enough for a pathology student with a love of reading_ ]


	24. 26 April 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice receives Matthew's gift and wishes him well (and a belated ANZAC day)

26 Apr 1941

My Dear Matthew,

I don't mind the gift, you silly man, but you shouldn't have gone to the trouble, honestly. Your locket caused quite a stir at the breakfast table this morning when it nearly fell into Clara's eggs from the letter, but I truly love it, Matthew; it's beautiful. I'm not one for a lot of jewelry, but you… you picked perfectly. I shall wear it with pride and you'll have to tell me where you found it when you get back - the location was blacked out in your last letter. (Best be more careful, Dear Matthew.)

Miss Fisher does keep busy - she's not one to sit on her hands at any given moment - but no, it's not too dangerous to live in her home now that she has an actual office for her private investigating; she says it makes her look more official, but honestly she started having the office once Mrs. Collins started having children in an effort to make her home more safe.

About the cinema… I do admit the idea of it intrigues me, but I'm not so sure about being in the dark with so many strange people and no way to leave… I shall have to think on it more.

There's some disconcerting news about Russia and Japan, they've apparently signed a neutrality act, and both Superintendent Robinson and Miss Fisher are worried about further involvement from Japan spreading farther than the mainland. I hope nothing too serious comes of it, but who knows with this war. Anything is possible.

Also, happy belated ANZAC day, the celebrations this year were more muted than last; I think it's finally hitting people that we're really in this for the foreseeable future, but there's still a strong amount of pride among the people. You and the lads are being thought of back home, I suppose… you can take comfort in that if you need to, and I… I take pride in knowing that you're out in the world taking care of the current bullies stirring up trouble.

I'm very glad you're enjoying Pride & Prejudice, what part have you reached?

Your Friend, who loves the gift you sent,

Alice


	25. 14 May 1941

_Mersa Matruh, Egypt_

14 May 1941

Dear Alice,

You know me, always wanting to set those girls a twitter with each and every letter. I'm glad you like the gift, and I'm also sorry it arrived in such an exciting fashion; I'll try not to send future gifts in that way.

I'm afraid that I'm not as far into Pride & Prejudice as much as I want to be; between my duties and training, I usually only have enough time to eat or rest. That, and this one seems… _denser_ than Persuasion, if that makes sense; it's a lot to slog through, and I'm getting into chapter ten, but the dynamic between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy is fascinating to read (if a little hard to follow at times). He's smitten with her already, isn't he?

If you'd like to, and if I get a chance to come home, maybe we could check out the cinema - might be easier to try it with a friend? Only if you like the idea, there's plenty more things to do in Melbourne than just the pictures.

The news of Russia and Japan has reached us here too, but for now it's the Italian and German forces that are keeping us on our toes. We'll just have to wait and see what the world continues to do. The lads here are a bit miffed that the United States has still not joined in, as Australia is probably further from the fronts than them, but they _are_ a separate entity whereas we're still part of the Commonwealth and agreed to help out the Brits whenever.

Thank you for the ANZAC wishes. We had some bit of fun over here for it, but it's not the same when you're actually in a war. Please thank Mrs. Collins for the ANZAC biscuits if Lieutenant Collins hasn't already done so.

I do take comfort in the pride back home, especially in yours, my dear Alice.

Your Friend,

Matthew

[ _All along the margins and in the space below his name in the letter, Matthew has doodled many things: the way old, weathered bricks fit together on a building, a flower reaching for the sun, and sketchy figures playing footie away from some tents_ ]


	26. 31 May 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More news from home as Alice explores new hobbies and helping around the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update! no new computer yet, so still will be sparse until probably the end of the month, but I was on my computer for a different reason and thought y'all would like an update of something. IB is the only one I'm ahead on, so IB is is! Much appreciated for your patience as I upgrade the computer, more updates to come once that's done! - Dee

31 May 1941

My Dear Matthew,

I hope I didn't make you feel as if I _didn't_ want any more gifts, or that it was embarrassing for me to receive any… I'm just not used to it, that's all. Clara and Edith questioned me for as much as they could, but soon gave up when no "saucy" details could be drawn from our very innocent friendship and letters. I… growing up, I never received many gifts, not even for my birthday or Christmas, it wasn't until I came to university that I really started to learn real friendship and exchanging gifts (though outside of Miss Fisher's household, I rarely have anyone). I guess I didn't want to get my hopes up about being friends with you, but I need you to know that I cherish the gift and our friendship so very much.

I guess I need to think of more gifts to look for to send your way. Besides the books, I mean. Care to give me any ideas?

Mrs. Collins has been teaching me how to take photographs, and I actually really enjoy it; I'm hoping I can save up for a camera by the end of the year, and that way you and the _boys_ can get photos of home every now and then. Rufus is still doing alright, even with the cutbacks on shifts overnight and as chocolate is in shortage again he very rarely makes his famous chocolate cake. (I think he's saving it for a special occasion, but he refuses to tell me WHAT occasion it's for).

Pride & Prejudice _is_ dense for Jane Austen's books, so I know what you mean (I've been rereading it to refresh my memory of it all, it's been some years since I'd read it last); I think, since it's one of her first novels, she might have been… finding her style? I also think the societal rules and hierarchy in this one are more complex than her other novels. It's a good, classic story of hers, but it's not my favorite. Yes, I think Mr. Darcy was smitten with her the moment she sniped back at him in the town hall. It may be awhile before she returns his feelings, however, but I hope you enjoy the journey!

You are slowly turning me around to the idea of going to the cinema… but I'm still not sure. Maybe with you, I'd be comfortable with it, but I just… I don't know, still.

I asked Miss Fisher and Superintendent Robinson why the United States is delaying entry when it seems like the entire world has gotten into the fray; they didn't have many answers outside of the isolationism of the nation as a whole had also delayed them getting into the Great War decades ago. Superintendent seemed particularly miffed at their privilege of deciding which global matters to get involved with, for which Miss Fisher simply squeezed his hand.

(The scars of the war still linger for both of them, I think… you will be careful, won't you?)

Mrs. Collins appreciates the thank yous and gratitude for the biscuits, and says she'll send more biscuits in general as we experiment with different recipes in the kitchen. (And I really do mean "we", she's pulled me and the twittering girls into help out around the house more. The cleaning, working on the cars or repairs to the house, I don't mind, but the cooking and mending leave something to be desired).

Stay safe, my dear friend.

Your friend,

Alice


	27. 16 June 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew sees his first bit of action in the war, and comes out with an unexpected companion.

_Sidon, Lebanon  
_ 16 Jun 1941

Alice—

Quite a bit has happened since my last letter, unfortunately I can't get into much detail, but we have seen some action outside of training or garrison duties. I'm safe, we're all safe, just some scrapes and bruises, and we're not through yet, but I did want to answer your letter while we got a bit of a break.

If you're not used to getting gifts, that just means I'll just have to send more (thanks for the camera idea); though, maybe not in such an exciting way since I can read between the lines that you were uncomfortable about a show at breakfast. As for gift ideas for me, books and biscuits and news from home is all I really need right now on the campaign trail, can't have too much weight to carry and all that.

Oh, and advice on how to raise a kitten, because we've got a little mite of our own out here. (Couldn't include a picture, but I've got a few somewhat decent drawings, I hope they're legible). We're still figuring out what to actually call her, but she's definitely a spitfire and keeps us on our toes. Dratted thing darted out into the road as we marched, I barely had time to snatch her out of harm's way; and now it seems she's decided I'm her favorite. She's spoiled by all the boys, but refuses to go far from me… we'll have to see how trainable she is, can't have her running out in a battlefield.

I promise I'm being careful, as careful as you can be in a war; I have to be if I'm going to somehow convince you to go to the cinema.

You've been helping around the house? I know cooking and mending aren't what you like (though I'd be happy to sample said cooking if need be), but what do you enjoy? You mentioned something about the car? Learning to be a mechanic?

Your friend, who's safe and suddenly in charge of of a very feisty kitten,

Matthew

[ _On the second page of the letter is two drawings of a kitten - in black and white, but Matthew's handwriting describes a calico of orange, black, and white - the first drawing is her with her wide eyes (and a note that her eyes are an amber brown), looking up at presumably Matthew with an innocent look, and the second is her caught in a yawn_ ]


	28. 4 July 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice gives Matthew some advice on his new furry companion, and tells him of the things she's learning around Wardlow

4 July 1941

My Dear Matthew,

She certainly seems like a character so far, that's for sure. As luck would have it, I actually had a kitten for awhile growing up, so I have a little advice (though I don't really know how to train a kitten for the battlefield, you're on your own with that). Keep her occupied, plenty of water (running water if you can do that, she might be picky about stagnant water), food for a kitten might be in short supply out there, so I'm not sure how to help you with that. Cats (and kittens) are smarter than you think, so I don't foresee a lot of trouble with the little miss once she learns your expectations (are you even allowed to keep her?)

Matthew, you are a dear friend, and an unexpected one for me, but I _cannot_ allow you to even think of buying me a camera. I'll save up on my own, promise me that I will not suddenly get a package in the mail from you. _Promise me_ , you silly man.

And you don't want to sample my cooking, it's not very good. Cleaning, I like because I have to be clean in all my practical medical classes; it's almost meditative, and it makes me confident in the knowledge that the tools I use are actually clean and sterile. Mrs. Collins is teaching me mending - which I do admit is very useful for whenever I move out, but I'm just… I don't know, it doesn't come easy to me and leaves me frustrated about it.

As for working on the car, that is oddly satisfying. Miss Fisher's butler, Mr. Butler (his actual name, I promise) and her cabbies (Mr. Bert and Mr. Cec, though they don't like the "Mister" in front of their names) have been teaching all three of us how to do maintenance and fix problems as they arise. It's almost like a messier version of an autopsy in a way, and while Clara takes after Mrs. Collins in mending, and Edith is shadowing Mr. Butler in the kitchen, I enjoy my time with the "rabble rousers" as Miss Fisher's aunt calls them. They're… wonderfully mundane after long days around my classmates (who can be pretentious, particularly the ones aiming to be surgeons), and I'm finding that I like fixing machinery as much as I like studying to be a pathologist.

Think that I could be a mechanic if medical school doesn't work out?

I'm glad you're as safe as you can be, and you're in my thoughts constantly.

Your Friend,

Alice


	29. 20 July 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew's war action in the Middle East is over and he settles into garrison duties while also taking care of the newly named Adelaide the kitten.

_Beirut, Lebanon_

20 July 1941

Dear Alice,

Alright, alright, I promise, no sudden packages from me in the mail. (You're a dear friend to me too).

Our bit of action is done, finally; you might hear about it in the papers, but I thought you should know that we're done for now and stuck on guard duty. At least the view's nice and the port's open, we've got some breathing room at least, but I don't know what's going to happen next. The boys are grateful for the reprieve though, and have finally decided on a name for our little spitfire.

Adelaide, better known as Addy, has already caught on to a lot in army life; we keep her busy and occupied (easier now that we're not in battle), well fed and watered, and she likes to hang around my shoulders as I read or write (so I apologize if there are stray marks on the letters from here on out, she's fascinated by the movements of my hand while writing). We've fashioned her a little collar from old uniforms, and someone even got a little tag made for her with her name, her nickname (Spitfire), and our division and brigade. I honestly was surprised that we were allowed to keep her, but here she is, our little mascot.

(She's already killed a few lizards, I'm very proud)

I think you can do anything you set your mind to, but you'll finish medical school and be a fine doctor. I'd trust you in a heartbeat with my life (or figuring out my cause of death). And as for your cooking, I still want to try it, but don't worry if you can't master it (it takes a while and some practice), I've got you covered in that aspect. Mum taught me and Vera how to cook, clean, and garden; Vera took more to cooking and cleaning, I took more to gardening, but I don't starve.

Mending takes practice, that's all. Not everyone can be perfect at everything right from the beginning; think of it as practicing stitches for doing autopsies or surgeries. And if you can't get the hang of it, there's always taking things to the tailor. Keep your chin up and keep trying, I think you'll be surprised with your progress.

Your Friend,

Matthew

[ _With the letter is a sketch of the newly named Adelaide with an obviously dead lizard at her feet - the same wide-eyed, innocent look as before on her little face_ ]


	30. 5 August 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice updates Matthew on news and happenings back home and sends him a gift.

5 August 1941

My Dear Matthew,

Sometimes I wonder how easily you've come into my life; was it really over a year ago that you walked into Rufus' diner and struck up a conversation? I wouldn't change it for the world, though I do wish the war was over so you and the boys can come home, something tells me we're only just beginning with this whole thing.

I'm glad you're all safe, and that Miss Spitfire is keeping all of you on your toes. I'm also glad you're able to keep her, everyone needs companions throughout all of this, you and your men especially. We've heard of what we assume is your "bit of action" in the papers finally - I'm glad it didn't last long and with minimal losses for you all.

Things here are continuing on as usual; school and helping out around Miss Fisher's house - complete with discussions of cases around the dining room table even if Superintendent Robinson tries to dissuade it all. Edith and Clara are doing alright, Edith is thinking of training to be a nurse to help out with the warfront (I think her parents are trying to convince her not to, which is completely understandable with caring parents), and Clara is still stepping out with her beau (the one they had me help pick out an outfit) who's doing his part for the war by working in the shipyards. I think we might be hearing news of an engagement within the next year - she really likes him and he treats her much better than in her previous relationships.

Edith's _also_ been making noise about potentially finding _me_ a beau, but I keep shutting her down about it. I don't need a beau, I need to finish my degree and actually start working in pathology. (Working with dead people might narrow down my prospects, but I'm not too worried about that). Besides, isn't it better to wait for someone who meets better standards than rushing into… well, anything?

Should I expect a sample of some of _your_ cooking whenever you come back home? I'm still not doing well, but at least I'm burning things less and less (I apologize right now for some of the more… charred biscuits with this letter, but I know you enjoy the ones with cinnamon in them and I wanted to surprise you with a batch). My mending and sewing skills are improving, and I'm finding it very soothing to work with my hands to help settle my mind - particularly if someone is reading my notes out to me as I study (Mrs. Collins is getting better at her pronunciation of medical terms), but don't expect any glamorous clothing pieces any time soon.

How is your progress with Pride & Prejudice coming along?

Your Friend,

Alice

[ _Included with the letter is a packet of (slightly burnt) biscuits and another bound journal with blank pages. On the front page, Alice has written_ "I do enjoy your drawings in my letters, here's a place for those moments of inspiration that strike outside of letter writing. - A"]


	31. 22 August 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More updates on Addy the trickster kitten, and more questions about happenings back home from Matthew

_Beirut, Lebanon_

22 August 1941

Dear Alice,

I'm so thankful that I _did_ walk into the diner before shipping out to Queensland. Your letters and friendship have made everything so much easier to deal with in this war.

Miss Spitfire, as you call her, is a little deviant; she's taken to stealing my socks in order to form a little nest of her own - normally this wouldn't be a problem, but when she does it right before guard duty it can be a little frustrating.

(She's so damned cute, though, I can't stay mad at her.)

What are you studying in school this term? Any gory details I can share with the boys (and gross them out so they leave me alone about your letters?) How's Rufus and the diner?

I bet those dinner table case discussions get pretty interesting, especially if it's Miss Fisher and Superintendent Robinson bantering back and forth; we could always tell if she was in at the office - you either heard her car peeling around the corner or smelled her perfume. Always such a whirlwind of a person, isn't she?

I'm glad Clara has a beau worthy of her, everyone deserves happiness in my opinion. If you think wedding bells are in her future, does that mean there might be pictures of you in a pretty dress? And as for Edith, maybe she's making noise about a potential beau for you because she doesn't want you to be lonely? Or perhaps she wants to find someone and takes comfort in going out with a friend as well? You know her better than I do, for sure, so I think I'll leave this in your very capable hands.

(But yes, I do believe in waiting for a good partner to come along - while also having fun doing the waiting since it helps you figure out just exactly what you'd actually enjoy having in a partner.)

If I have space or time to cook for you, then yes, you can sample my cooking. It's not fancy, but it's good and always reminds me of my mother whenever I do cook. (And don't tell my sister, Vera, I'm pretty sure I cook better than her, but she'd probably sock me for saying so.)

Thank you for the biscuits, they were a very welcome treat (that I had to hide from the boys - I think we're all a touch homesick), and I don't mind the burnt ones at all. Any others you wish to send our way are going to be thoroughly enjoyed (by me, and hopefully won't get knicked by the boys.)

The delve into Pride & Prejudice is going well! With guard duties on rotation, I have a lot more free time than before, so I'm making a lot of progress with the book. I'm about halfway or so; met the stiff Mr. Collins (poor Lizzie, but Charlotte seems perfectly capable of handling her husband), I'm up to the part where Lizzie goes to visit Charlotte and Mr. Collins.

And thank you, my dear friend, Alice, for the sketchbook. I'd picked up another lined journal for putting down my thoughts since I'm already close to filling up the one you gave me but hadn't thought to pick out a blank one for drawings. I will still include some in the letters since you liked them - it's very soothing to do them, and it also kind of gives you a glimpse of what I see over here.

I don't know when or if we'll get leave to come home any time soon, but if I do find out, you'll be the first to know (well, after Mum, of course.) I have so much I want to tell you about what I've seen and experienced that can't go into letters without fear of them getting blacked out, and I certainly miss home.

Until the next letter, your friend,

Matthew


	32. 6 September 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice isn't sure about getting close with her housemates but sends Matthew more class notes and (slightly burnt) biscuits

6 September 1941

My Dear Matthew,

Flattery, flattery, that's all that seems to come from your letters these days; I do enjoy it, though, so please don't stop.

Your secret about cooking better than your sister is safe with me, and whoever reads these letters for censorship.

School is school, no particularly gruesome classes or class notes as of right now, but I'll include them in the future since you enjoy them so much. Rufus is hanging in there, my overnight shifts have pretty much stopped, but I'm not out of work; he's staying above water, and as some of the other waitresses marry or begin volunteer work for the war effort - shifts open up for me. He still sends his regards and still prays for all of you over there, and he was touched you asked after him. In his words, you're a "good egg".

I don't know if pictures of me in a pretty dress might happen in the future, that would depend on Clara picking me to stand with her and this proposed wedding, and poor Eric hasn't even popped the question yet. In all likelihood, I see them going to the courthouse and then telling us later, but I will certainly keep you informed of our little world here at Wardlow.

I'm glad you like the sketchbook, it sounded like you have some extra time on your hand, and we can't have you getting bored now, can we? Between this, Miss Spitfire, and the included notes about different types of bone fracture patterns, I think I've got you covered for a bit. And I'll try to keep up the demand for biscuits, Mrs. Collins is having us try one with walnuts in it this time, so if any of the boys have allergies, please let me know. For now, enjoy some more - slightly burnt - shortbread.

Edith is still pestering me about going out; I might just accept the blind date to get her off my back, and in the worst case I'll just have to leave early - which I'm no stranger to at all. I don't know what's gotten into her, she's never been like this with me, but I guess seeing Clara so happy has… stirred something within her? Or maybe it's because we're in the middle of a war and she's got some fear in her about not finding someone in time? I don't know, she doesn't exactly confide in me and I… honestly am apprehensive about opening that door between us. I know I'm older than both girls - and sometimes they do remind me of what I imagine my little sister would be like right now - but… I'm inexperienced with a lot of things in the world (like the cinema.) While I have common sense and haven't been a complete… oh, what's the word? I haven't been completely shy with people or relationships (or mistakes in the form of relationships), but I'm not usually the person people turn to for advice.

I don't know, it's a level of intimacy that I'm unfamiliar with around other women who aren't Mac, Miss Fisher, or Mrs. Collins. Sometimes I wonder if Peg and I had continued to grow up around each other that I might be more comfortable as a "big sister" figure… I don't know.

Anyways, I'm sure you don't want to hear all about this, so I'll stop the letter here. Enjoy the biscuits - and _share_ some of these, you greedy guts - stay safe, stay sane, and I hope to hear from you soon.

Your Friend,

Alice

[ _Included with the letter is another packet of notes - this time about the different variations of bone fractures and breaks - and a slightly burnt package of shortbread._ ]


	33. 23 September 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew thanks Alice for the biscuits and advises her on how to open up to her housemates

_Beirut, Lebanon_

23 September 1941

Dear Alice,

Thank you so much for the biscuits (and _yes_ I did share them, even with Addy, she likes the shortbread). No major allergies aside from Ensign Walters, who's allergic to bee stings - which I don't think will be a problem with biscuit making unless you plan on putting actual bees in them. Any chance of something savory, though? Some of the boys aren't huge on sweets. Just a request though, and you certainly don't have to follow through - I can remember from my childhood about rationing, and I don't know if that's already starting back home for this war.

Thank you also for the lecture notes, very fascinating and while _you_ might not find them gruesome, they were sufficiently gross enough to get the boys to leave me alone for a little while. Think if I end up coming home on leave I can sit in on some of the lectures? Would that be allowed? You've been keeping up with your promise on sharing your knowledge, and from the way you've formatted the notes for a poor layman like me, you'll do wonderfully as a doctor - whichever town or hospital that ends up with you on staff will benefit greatly, I think.

(The flattery working yet? And if you _do_ get the chance to dress up in a pretty dress, I'd like a peek if you feel like sharing; I'll work on returning the favor, but cameras are in low supply over here.)

I think Edith senses that you, like a lot of us, want a simple human connection and she's trying to let you know that she's there for you; this is just my opinion, but would opening that door between you really be that bad? You took a chance on me, after all, and we'd only known each other an hour before agreeing to write to each other. I know it's a risk - all friendships are and some don't work out, but risks are worth taking. It's up to you, but you can take it slow, like us and our friendship. If you decide to go out, then good for you, and I mean that very sincerely. You deserve to be happy and content, and sometimes stepping outside of your comfort zone gets you to that happiness.

And if you end up seeing Edith and Clara as surrogate little sisters, then that's good for you too; sisters can be annoying, but I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without Vera.

No pressure, but whatever you decide, I'll be here supporting you - even if it's purely through letters for the time being.

Your Friend, who does like hearing everything you choose to share,

Matthew


	34. 8 October 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has some news for Matthew and attempts to return his flattery with some of her own

8 October 1941

My Dear Matthew,

I… thank you. You're a very sweet man and I can see why people are friends with you and confide in you - it's very easy to do.

I don't see why not about your question with the lectures; the worst they can say is no when you turn up, but other people have sat in on lectures before, I don't see why you coming with me should be any different. Just don't distract me while I'm taking notes, and some of the more practical classes may not let you in, we'll have to see.

It's funny, the advice you gave is very similar to what Mrs. Collins told me during your journey overseas. She told me that "everything with the heart is a risk" and that the risk is what makes life beautiful and exciting, and I'm starting to see how right she was. I took a risk with you, first in talking to you, second with writing to you, and over and over again in friendship with every worry that you'll grow bored or get hurt and I won't hear from you again. I'm glad I took the risk, it has enriched my life in a way I didn't think would be possible… so I think I'll take that risk with Clara and Edith.

In other news, you predicted right, my dear Matthew, Eric finally asked Clara to marry him, and she wants both me and Edith to stand with her at the altar.

So, yes, there is going to be a photo of me in a pretty dress, but not for a few months at least; they're waiting until about March to help save for their own place, and for Clara to make her dress. It's certainly been interesting to watch the preparations - I'm learning a _lot_ about different shades of the same colors.

(Clara insists they're different, some of them I swear she's just pulling my leg with, but it _is_ her wedding, so I'll bow to her expertise.)

Flattery, my dear man, is starting to work. So much so, that I feel bad about not returning the favor; enjoy my attempt to also flatter you. You're a very kind and sweet man, you're as handsome as a rogue, and I couldn't be prouder to know such a gallant soldier.

On another note, it's my birthday soon and I honestly hope Miss Fisher doesn't make too big of a deal when the 25th rolls around this month; parties are exhausting - especially one of hers. I wish you could be here, though… When is your birthday?

Your Friend,

Alice


	35. 25 October 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alice's birthday! Matthew (and Addy) send their birthday wishes and a gift.

_Beirut, Lebanon_

25 October 1941

To the Birthday Girl,

Happy Birthday! You'll get this after your day of festivities, but know that Addy and I were thinking of you today. I've enclosed something I hope you'll like, it's not much since I didn't have a lot of preparation time from your last letter (next year will be better, I promise).

[ _a muddy paw print interrupts and partially obscures the end of the last sentence_.]

Addy says happy birthday too, the scamp.

Please pass on my congratulations to Clara and Eric; hopefully, she'll pick a color you enjoy wearing. And there's a chance I might see it in person? There's talk of starting a rotating leave in the new year, and supposedly our brigade is towards the top, but it's a rampant rumor - who knows how much truth there is to all of this. We're all starting to get homesick, I think. Lebanon is wonderful… but it's not home. I'm honestly excited at the prospect of going to class with you, it'd be something different, and I've refrained from telling my sister about it because I know she'll tease me to hell and high water about it. I solemnly promise not to distract you from taking notes - you have it in writing, Almost Doctor Harvey.

And to answer your question, my birthday is at the height of winter: June 9th, well, winter in our neck of the woods - it was very strange to have a hot birthday this year.

I'm glad to see you're going to take both my advice and Mrs. Collins' advice; I can't guarantee that I won't get hurt, but getting bored of you? Of our conversations and letters and friendship? Never, Alice, you never bore me. I'm so glad you took the risk to talk to me because my life has also been enriched because of you.

" _Handsome as a rogue_ "? I prefer _rakishly handsome_ , thank you very much.

Happy Birthday again, and I hope you had a wonderful day - you deserve it.

Your Friend, the rakishly handsome, gallant soldier you know,

Matthew

[ _with the letter is a separate piece of paper with a wonderfully done portrait of Adelaide lounging in a beam of sunlight - her eyes closed and content as she sleeps. Near the bottom, Matthew has written: "_ Snoozes in the sunlight, not a bad idea, eh? - M"]


	36. 11 November 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice keeps Matthew updated on Wardlow shenanigans and mentions a date coming up.

11 November 1941

My Dearest Matthew,

I've got to stop opening these letters at breakfast because you either make me blush or make me cry.

The present was [' _was' is scratched out_ ] _is_ wonderful! Mr. B is going to frame it for me so I can hang it up in my room. I love it, Matthew, you've such an eye for detail and Miss Addy is a gorgeous subject for your drawing. My _rakishly handsome_ , gallant soldier is quite the artist and I can't wait to see the drawing when I wake up every day.

(I think you've been reading too much Jane Austen if you want to be called rakish. Still enjoying P&P?)

Since you remain skeptical of the possibility of leave in the coming year, I suppose I will have to be the optimist of the two of us this time. You'll come home soon, and I look forward to seeing you again.

Clara's busy with work and wedding preparations; she and Mrs. Collins spend every free moment pouring over the details, but she's decided on a very nice blue for both me and Edith to wear.

(I was so relieved, blue looks much better on me than some of the other colors she was considering.)

Speaking of Edith, she's gotten into a nursing program that will start in the new year; she's taken to sitting with me while I study and helps me learn by having me teach her about that particular lecture or unit of study. And I've caved to her pestering, about dating. We're going out on a double date later this week; Edith is excited and I suppose my date does sound interesting - she tells me I can leave after trying for half an hour if I'm not sure. Hopefully, he's not a letch.

In any case, I will keep you fully informed of the various shenanigans we get up to back home - at least it'll give you and the boys something to look forward to until you can come home on leave.

Your dear friend,

Alice


	37. 24 & 28 November 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew has thoughts about Alice's date but continues to tell her about Addy's growth spurts and his progress with P&P

_"I never expected her. Sometimes people sneak up on you and suddenly you don't know you ever lived without them." - Elle Kennedy, The Deal_

* * *

_Beirut, Lebanon_

_24 November 1941_

Matthew read over the latest letter from Alice again; he'd long since memorized it all - lightly tracing over her spidery handwriting (barely legible in some parts, but it always got that way when she was excited). She'd loved his hasty birthday present, her own words told him so, but his eyes lingered over the last portion of the letter - the part that mentioned a date.

Was he jealous of some man he'd never met? Jealous that he got to be in the same place as his dear friend? Or just jealous that _he_ was home and _Matthew_ was not?

Or was it fear? Fear that if this date and Alice hit it off, he'd be forced to cut contact with her? Not many men understood having friends of the opposite sex - would he have Alice choose between them?

A part of him wished the date had gone horribly wrong - just so he could keep being in Alice's life, but he quashed it down; she deserved to be happy, even if it meant their letters had to end.

"Why the long face, Lawson?"

Matthew jumped a bit in surprise, but stopped trying to rise when Lieutenant Hugh Collins waved at him to sit; his former boss at City South (and now one of his higher-ups in the division), sat next to him and smiled when he saw the letter in Matthew's hands.

"Ah, a letter from home, hopefully not bad news?"

"No, sir… at least I don't think it is… I… I don't know."

"What happened? Dottie didn't mention anything in her last one."

"Clara's still getting married, Edith got into a nursing program, and… Alice is going on a date."

His superior made a noise in his throat - one that sounded like understanding, and when Matthew looked up at him, Lt. Collins had a strange sort of smile on his face.

"What, sir?"

"Is it Alice going on a date that's got you worried and down in the dumps?"

" _Sir_."

Lt. Collins chuckled, "Lawson, it's not hard to see you like her, and she likes you too from what Dot says in her letters. It's alright to be a little jealous."

"I'm… I'm not jealous of her going out on a date… I'm worried that if she gets serious about this date, that the date won't like me being friends with her… and our letters will have to stop."

"Lawson, I've known Alice for a while, and if there's nothing I know better it's that Alice doesn't step lightly into any decision."

Matthew nodded, his spirits sinking further; Alice was a serious woman, so she must have taken a serious risk in going out on a date.

"But," Lt. Collins nudged him to get his attention again, "once she's given her friendship, you have it, Lawson. You've been talking to her for a year and a half, do you think she'd throw that time over for a potential beau?"

"I suppose not."

"I imagine that Alice would hold on to you and your letters for dear life - once she has a routine she doesn't let go - and any potential partners you and her have are going to have to understand that. But honestly, I think the partners you're looking for are right in front of you."

"I can't ask that of her, sir, not during a war when I might not come back," Matthew shook his head. "And… I don't think she sees me that way."

That strange smile returned, but Lt. Collins didn't push further.

"Alright… keep talking to her, Lawson, Alice is a good friend to have. If you hurt her…"

"You can kick my arse all the way to the frontlines, sir. I promise."

"Good."

* * *

_Beirut, Lebanon_

28 November 1941

Dearest Alice,

I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday present, not bad for only having a week's notice. Next year will be better, I promise. What are your favorite flowers? I might be able to put in an order or have Mum do one next year if I'm not in Melbourne.

I might be reading too much Jane Austen lately, but the person who recommended her books to me is a very dear friend and I want to know her more - what better way than reading her favorite books?

I'm enjoying P&P - I've reached the part with Mr. Darcy's letter and the reveal of well… everything. They're in quite the pickle, aren't they? Between his proposal and her berating, it'll be interesting to see where they go from here - at least he was enough of a gentleman to give her the answers she wanted (well, _demanded_.)

I hope your optimism comes true - it'd be nice to be home for a bit.

Blue, you say? I'd have to agree that blue looks very good on you - and at least it's a dress you can wear again for fancy occasions. I look forward to seeing you all dolled up in it.

Congratulations to Edith! And you're a wonderful teacher - she'll thrive in that program because of you. How are her parents taking it? Do you think she'll be ready for the work?

How'd your date go? Was he a letch? Do I have to come home and talk to him?

(Only joking, I know you can fend for yourself.)

Addy's doing well, she's reached the lanky part of growth - she now drapes herself around my shoulders like a scarf; luckily the weather's a little cooler now so it's not _quite_ so suffocating. She's still a scamp, can you believe I found her in your latest batch of biscuits? Glad it was just shortbread, I don't want to think of if she'd gotten into a batch with something she's not supposed to have. Can I implore you to… maybe send some more? I barely got any this round.

Stay safe, and I look forward to hearing more about home.

Your Friend,

Matthew


	38. 9 & 13 December 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of 7 & 8 December, Alice reflects a little on how much this will impact the war, how it will impact her and Matthew's relationship, and tries to maintain a sense of normalcy by answering Matthew's questions and continuing their letters

_"She did not want the world the way it was," - Lola Ridge, from To the Many; Collected Poems of Lola Ridge; "Hellish,"_

* * *

_9 December 1941_

Alice smiled at Mrs. Collins as the woman handed her a cup of tea. It warmed her hands while the entire household gathered around the radio - holding a silent vigil as they tried to process the news.

She could hardly believe what had happened; they'd supposed Japan would get more involved in the war outside of China and the rest of Southeast Asia, but not like this. As more and more reports of places and locations hit in the near-simultaneous attack reached their ears, Alice felt… numb. How much longer was this war to go on? First Germany and Italy, now Japan was waging war in a completely different part of the world.

Would Matthew and Inspector Collins have to come back and fight in the Pacific? Would it be far more dangerous than where they were now? Would she even get to see them before they shipped out?

Fingering the locket around her neck, Alice gave what she hoped was a smile to Edith as the younger woman sat down next to her.

"Worried about your soldier?"

"I…" she wanted to say that Matthew _wasn't_ hers, but the words couldn't come out past the anxious lump in her throat. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"I'm not surprised."

"What do you mean?"

Edith smiled, "It's obvious that you care for him."

"Well, of course, he's my friend."

"No, I mean _really_ care for him… do you like him, Alice?"

"He's my friend."

Alice couldn't tell who she was trying to convince more: Edith or herself, but judging by that knowing look on her housemate's face, she wasn't buying it.

" _Alice_ … you do _like_ him, don't you? I can understand if you do - it would explain why the date fell flat."

Alice's cheeks warmed as she remembered the double date Edith had set up for them; her date was… an agreeable person - at first. What Edith _hadn't_ heard was the man's disparaging remarks about Alice's schooling and unfavorable ones about the people in the armed forces - currently risking their lives for all of them back home. For Alice - who was helping Edith get a head start on her nurse's training, and viewed Matthew as her dearest friend - that had been the last straw; she excused herself once Edith came back. She knew the man would probably talk about her behind her back to Edith and Edith's date, but Alice didn't give a fig for his opinion anyway.

"Matthew isn't the reason the date fell flat."

"But you like him?"

She gnawed on her lower lip and pondered Edith's question. Matthew was a dear friend, probably her best friend - something she hadn't had in such a long time - but did she like him also in a romantic way? Sure, she might have daydreamed a bit of holding his hand at the cinema - in the way she'd heard Edith and Clara describe, or maybe that one time she wondered what it would be like to kiss him… but was that love or just some flight of fancy?

Alice didn't have a lot of experience - and not a lot of it was _good_ either - with romantic feelings and dealings; she wasn't a blushing virgin when it came to the bedroom, but while people were alright with bedding her, they were more reluctant to actually get to know her. Matthew, however, had been different; he offered friendship first, offered to get to know her and exploring her interests while opening up and expanding her world. She cherished his friendship, cherished his letters, thoughts, and words that he poured out to her over paper and a vast distance.

But did she like him like that? Like him in a way that was also romantic? Like him enough to risk her heart in telling him (and potentially losing his friendship when he didn't return the feelings)?

"I… I'm not sure, Edith," she fiddled with the locket again - a familiar weight in her hand - the gold metal warming quickly as she held onto it.

Edith, for once, didn't pester and didn't push; there must have been something in the way Alice looked at her, but the young nurse-to-be simply nodded and got up; Mrs. Collins came Alice's way again and refreshed the now cold cup of tea in Alice's hands.

"I'm sure we'll hear news soon," she said, "but I think Matthew might like to know that you're alright - I'm going to write Hugh as well so he'll have more than one confirmation, but a letter might be a better use of your time and thoughts than getting stuck in a rut about these attacks."

Alice nodded and got up from her perch at the dining room table; Edith and Clara both sent her somewhat concerned looks - thankfully not pity, Alice couldn't stand being pitied - but let her pass without any comment as she went up to write a letter to the man confusing her heart and mind with each passing day.

* * *

13 December 1941

My Dearest Matthew,

No doubt you've heard what's happened. We're all alright down here in Melbourne, though Sydney got a bit of a scare.

I can't believe what's happened. It just… doesn't seem real at all even days later. The news coming out of all these places that were hit is just devastating, and I know you and the boys have been worried about us back home. We're alright; shaken, but alright.

To help ground me and make things feel more normal - more _right_ \- I'll set myself to answer your questions from your last letter.

My favorite flowers are… somewhat boring and somewhat strange. I love daisies and peonies - I prefer them over roses (though Superintendent Robinson has some lovely rose bushes that he's very careful of doling out the flowers of, I do get one on my birthday every year). But my absolute favorite flower - and you _can't_ laugh at me - is Callistemon. They're so strange, but I love the color of them and that they're… not your typical flower. What are yours? You mentioned a while back that your mum taught you how to garden.

(You're a very dear friend to me too, and I'm glad you're enjoying Jane Austen.)

Yes, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy are in a pickle, but luckily for you, there's still a good chunk of the book left and it gets so much better in their journey together; I think you'll really enjoy the resolution of this novel.

You'll come home, I believe it; you'll need to come home more than ever now, don't you think? Surely they'll see that you'll need to make sure the homefront is alright? You and boys have been gone for so long, you're due for a break from it all; even the Great War had leave for soldiers… you'll come home, even if it's for a short time.

It's a very nice blue, the dress that Clara and Mrs. Collins are cooking up for me to wear - and _no_ I am not helping them make it, my sewing skills are still lacking for such a dress as this. You do, however, get to see my work for yourself, I… I made a few handkerchiefs for you for Christmas this year - especially embroidered with your initials so none of the boys can steal them from you for themselves. I like to think I've improved, but… I don't know. I'll let you judge if it's good or not.

Edith's parents are understandably worried (I wouldn't know what that's like, to have parents worried for you), especially now with the news around the Pacific, but her heart's set on being a nurse and doing her part in the war. She's a fast learner and has even accompanied me to a few of my more practical classes to get some hands-on experience, and so far she's not been squeamish about it at all. I think she's got what it takes; under the cheery exterior she puts up, she's got a spine of steel that could rival Mrs. Stanley's. I pity the soldiers that try to tease Edith once she's fully trained.

The date was… nothing exciting, and wasn't a good one. No, no letch behavior, just the typical attitude I usually get when I say I'm training to be a doctor; he also didn't think very highly of you soldiers and the other armed forces, so I took my leave instead of staying to hear anymore. He wasn't worth my time, and so isn't worth my thoughts, but I do appreciate the offer to assist me, Matthew. As I said, you're a very kind and sweet man, and I guess you've spoiled me for anyone else who might come along.

Was it really Addy who got into the biscuits, or did you overindulge yourself, my dear Matthew? In any case, I will send more - my shortbread has really improved if I say so myself - and try to keep Miss Spitfire out of them.

I'm safe, I promise, and I know Mrs. Collins will be telling Inspector Collins the same. You stay safe as well, I don't want our letters to end any time soon.

Your Friend,

Alice


	39. 28 December 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew is glad to hear Alice is safe and has some news of rumors around the brigade in Lebanon - and also asks for more biscuits

_Beirut, Lebanon_

28 December 1941

Dear Alice,

I'm glad to hear that you're safe, it was at the forefront of my mind until I got your letter. Mum and Vera also said they were safe, but I wonder what will happen now that Japan is firmly in this war… God only knows how it'll escalate from here. The more we hear coming out of the mainland, the worse it seems. Tempers are also running a little high from what we've heard of the attacks - especially where we've troops stationed in Singapore.

I have a friend stationed there from before the war… I hope he's alive.

Talk is spreading like a bushfire here, it seems very likely they're sending us home, but we don't know when or where. We could get leave, we could go straight to training, but all we really know is that we're to pack and wait. Hurry up and wait… the unofficial motto of being in the army. If I can, I will let you know the moment I do. I wish I had a firm answer for you, Alice, but I… I don't. And the higher-ups don't really listen to a lowly Staff Sergeant.

I think your favorite flowers are lovely, and though I had to look up what callistemons were since I grew up calling them something else, I'm writing down a note for myself to make sure you get the biggest bunch of those bottlebrushes available for your birthday this year. My favorite flowers are also peonies, all colors, all shapes of them. They're a treat to grow (for me at least), and their fragrance is soothing to me. That's one thing I enjoy about over here - learning all the new types of plants and flowers, getting our translators to teach me the local names for them; they're so different from flowers back home, and sometimes the locals don't quite believe me about our animals and plants, but it's always good to learn something, isn't it?

I love the handkerchiefs, it's clear you put a lot of thought into them; in any case, your sewing skills are better than mine, and I would love them even if you thought they were your worst work. It's the thought behind them that counts. I'm sorry I don't have something to send you, they've restricted us from leaving our duty stations since we may leave at any given moment, so you'll, unfortunately, have to settle for another doodle of Miss Spitfire.

I'm glad Edith is setting out on her own and following what she wants to do; it's admirable of her, and I like to think she had a good role model in you to follow in your lead. And although it seems you didn't have parents that worried for you, you have people now who care what happens to you now; including this tired soldier writing this letter. You've done so well, Alice, and I know you'll achieve your dreams of being a pathologist; every day brings you one step closer to that dream.

Ah, good, I don't have to come home and aid you in eviscerating a man - now I can come home to enjoy your company like planned. I hope that one day you can find a partner worthy of your time and thoughts (and that I don't have to help you kick their arse if needed.)

Alright, alright, it wasn't _just_ Addy who got into the biscuits - it was the boys, but I really would like some; I wasn't lying when I said I barely got any, so I thank you for the latest batch. Your shortbread has improved in leaps and bounds! I know it's hard to see progress, but these really are your best yet.

We're safe over here, and I plan on staying safe - same with Lieutenant Collins. Tell everyone at home I say hello and pass my regards as well.

Your Friend,

Matthew

[ _enclosed is a separate portrait of Adelaide, caught in mid-indignant meow, with the caption "_ I wouldn't let her take my socks, again. Someone is on Santa's naughty list this year. Merry Christmas! - M, Dec. '40" _below it._ ]


	40. 13 January 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first letter of 1942, Alice muses over potentially sending Matthew flowers for his next birthday (and hopes he's somewhere that delivers)

**Chapter 40: 13 January 1942**

13 January 1942

My Dearest Matthew,

I'm glad to hear you're alright. It was good news to receive in a sea of ever-increasing bad or just plain frustrating news.

Mrs. Collins said she'd pray for your friend when I mentioned him to her; I know it's not a lot, but it's at least something… the news out of Singapore is not good - what news we _can_ get anyways. Your patience in waiting for the higher-ups to decide what to do will be rewarded in some way or another, I'm sure; I look forward to whatever news you or Inspector Collins have for us here at Wardlow.

You flatter me once again, my dear Matthew, but thank you, and I'm glad you like your Christmas gift. Your portrait of Addy is wonderful, and I don't need extravagant gifts; as you said, it's the thought that counts, and I love seeing every bit of her that you can include since she keeps you on your toes at any given moment.

As you plan to have bottlebrushes ready for my next birthday, I'll have to figure out how to get you some peonies come June - hopefully, you'll be somewhere that delivers. And hopefully, the boys won't tease you more - first about Jane Austen, then about our letters, and potentially about _me_ sending _you_ flowers instead of the other way around.

You have a way with words that I envy sometimes, but thank you. I've still got another two years or so before graduating, but knowing you believe in me alongside everyone else at Wardlow makes it all less daunting of a task.

If you get your leave, will you see family first? I expect you will, and I understand, but I would love to see you just once - we can go and enjoy coffee at the diner and sit on the pier like before.

(Rufus sends his regards by the way, and he was touched that you thought of him after all this time.)

Edith has gone headlong into her studies already even though the training program doesn't start until February, I think the attacks at the end of last year have all of us yearning to do more. She'll be alright, though, and it'll be strange not to have her or Clara around once they both leave Wardlow.

Your dear friend, hoping to see you again soon,

Alice


	41. 27 January & 11 February 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short letter from Matthew contains wonderful news!

_"An intimacy had grown between us like a forest around a castle." - Louise Glück, an excerpt of The Sword in the Stone_

* * *

_Suez_

27 January 1942

Sweetheart,

This letter is short, and I'm sorry it took me a while to respond to your last one, but I do have good news. I'm coming home on leave, we all are! It'll take us some time to get home, and I'm going to go see my family first, but I promise you I will come and see you in Melbourne before my leave is up. After all, there's the cinema to try, and if that doesn't work out we could always go dancing.

I will write to you on the way home like last time, so you at least have something to look forward to while I'm home. And I'll send a telegram letting you know when we've landed.

Stay safe and I'll see you soon.

Yours,

Matthew

* * *

_11 February 1942_

It was the first thing she saw that morning after a particularly long study session into the night - an envelope on her nightstand that called to her like a siren of old. Yawning and rubbing her eyes as she sat up, Alice reached for Matthew's letter.

It was lighter than expected, but the contents soon more than made up for that; she could hardly believe what she was reading in his slanted, slightly messy handwriting - he was excited and Alice could feel that same excitement bubble up in her as well

Matthew was coming home, _he was coming home_.

"Dot!" she called - scrambling from her bed with the letter still clutched in her hand; she didn't care that she was still in her pajamas or that her hair was a wild mess around her face - Matthew was coming home and that meant Hugh was as well.

"Dot!" She bounded down the stairs - hearing some stirring behind the other closed doors - and nearly collided with the woman in question.

"What's all the palaver? You're not usually like this, Alice."

"They're coming home!"

"Who?"

"Matthew and Hugh and all the rest of them, they're coming home! Here, see," Alice could barely get the letter into Dot's hands with hers shaking so much.

* * *

Dot gave the usually reserved woman a slightly disapproving look - it was far too early to be this loud in the house, especially after late nights for a lot of them; she took the letter, however, and skimmed the contents.

The first thing she noticed was the term of endearment addressed to Alice at the top of the letter - Dot didn't realize they'd reached _that_ stage of the relationship - and the second was the ' _Yours_ ' at the end of it. Evidently, Alice and her soldier had gotten closer than anyone in Wardlow thought they had.

The news that Matthew's brigade was on their way home as of two weeks ago was most welcome, however, and Dot laughed when Alice hugged her - both of them giddy with excitement at the thought of their men coming home.

"It's wonderful, Alice," Dot patted her back, "and it's wonderful that you and Matthew have progressed this far."

"What do you mean?"

"He's calling you sweetheart."

Alice drew back - her cheeks high with color as she took the letter from Dot's hands, and a hand came up to cover her mouth as she read it again.

"Oh…" Alice blushed harder.

"Hadn't you noticed?"

"What's all this then?" Miss Fisher and Superintendent Robinson made their way downstairs before Alice could answer - both still in their pajamas as well - with Clara and Edith not far behind.

"Matthew and Hugh are coming home!" Alice blurted out before Dot could say anything else - the excitement bubbling forth from her. Her grin faded a bit when she saw all of them still bleary-eyed and yawning. "Oh… I woke you, didn't I?"

"It's alright, Alice, it's wonderful news," Jack stepped forward and kissed her cheek. "Does it say when?"

"His letter's from the twenty-seventh of January, and it took about two months last time."

"So sometime in March, they'll land home."

Alice nodded, "Matthew was going to send a telegram when they did, and I expect Hugh would do the same."

"Wonderful," this time it was Miss Fisher who kissed Alice's cheek - then Dot's - as she called into the kitchen. "Mr. B! Skip the coffee, for now, we need champagne to celebrate!"

" _Right away, Miss_!" Mr. B called back - even as Jack _and_ Dot gave Miss Fisher disapproving looks.

"Don't look at me like that, Jack, Dot, we need any and all cause for celebrating. Let's forget the war for just a tiny bit with one glass each, and revel in the fact that loved ones will be back in just a few months."

As she watched the other charges under Wardlow's roof hug Alice, Dot couldn't keep the grin from her face - her cheeks were starting to hurt, but she didn't care one bit.

Their men were coming home.


	42. February and March 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST LEAVE CHAPTER! Matthew goes home to his mum - meeting some old friends again while in Ballarat - and Alice distracts herself as she waits for Matthew to make it to Melbourne

_"I knew when I met you an adventure was going to happen." — A.A. Milne_

* * *

_24 February 1942_

Jack relaxed back into the couch - ready to get lost in the afternoon edition of his favorite paper - when a cleared throat gained his attention; he looked up over the paper to see the eldest of their charges standing across from him - shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Yes, Alice?"

The soon-to-be doctor ducked her head, a bright pink blush spreading across her cheeks as she mustered the courage to speak to him; she'd not been like this around him in a long time - not since she'd first come to Wardlow and been wary of him and the other men.

"Could… Matthew wrote… in his last letter that maybe we'd go dancing…"

Jack set aside his paper and gave Alice his full attention. "Dancing would be fun for you two."

"I imagine so… but I don't know how to dance."

"Ah."

Alice nodded, "You see how that might put a damper on plans."

Biting back a grin, Jack shifted on the couch, "How do you plan on solving this one, Alice?"

"Could… Could you teach me, Jack? I've seen you with Phryne, I know you know how to."

"I don't know the current dances."

"I don't want to learn the current dances, I just want to not step on his toes."

At that, Jack actually did laugh and got up from the couch, "Since you asked so nicely, Alice, I'm sure I can teach you a basic waltz."

He caught the brilliant grin on Alice's face before she hurried forward to hug him - as he held her close, Jack mused on how far she'd grown since coming here. Time was she wouldn't have even initiated a hug with him. Pressing a kiss to the side of her head, he drew back after a while to pick out a record; the player scratched a bit, but soon a light melody filled the parlor.

"Alright," Jack smiled as Alice looked even more nervous than before. "Here, put your hand on my shoulder, mine will go on your waist."

"And the other hand?"

"Holds mine, there you go."

"Now what?"

"Now we move in a box, you do the opposite of me; when I step forward with my left foot, you step back with your right. Then we put the feet back together - so the dance follows a simple 'step together pattern"

Alice nodded - a furrow of concentration between her brows as Jack led her through the steps of a basic waltz; once she'd gotten the hang of it (a few toes trodden on, but no big deal), he moved on to letting her get a feel of the waltz itself. Soon, Alice could keep up with him and giggled when he gave her a twirl.

"There you go, one waltz mastered."

"Thank you, Jack," she smiled when he kissed her cheek.

"You're very welcome… you like this boy a lot, don't you?"

Alice rolled her eyes, but the smile remained, "He's not a _boy_ , Jack, and like you don't already know him. Matthew was a constable in City South for years before the war."

"I know that and he's a good man, good copper; it's certainly interesting that you never crossed paths until the war based on the number of times you came in and out of the station with Dot… but that's not what I'm asking, love. You like him, don't you?"

The pink blush returned, and Alice didn't answer right away; to give her time to think, Jack twirled her again and continued dancing with her.

"I… I don't know if I do… I certainly like him as a friend, in fact, I'd say he's my best friend by now. How… how do I know if I also like him romantically?"

"It's different for everyone, so I'm not sure how much help I'd be," he pressed a kiss to Alice's forehead when she frowned - she never did like obscure answers.

"The heart is a tricky thing, dear Alice, and often love and romance can sneak up on you without you looking. And figuring out the difference between attraction, affection, and love can take a while, but I have every hope you will in the end. So… if for right now you like this soldier of yours as a friend, and maybe possibly also as a romantic partner, then that's perfectly fine. It's not something you have to rush into or put a label on."

Alice stopped their dance and hugged him again, "Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome, Alice. But know I _am_ going to have a talk with him when he's here seeing you."

" _Jack_."

Jack laughed and flipped the record; offering his hand to Alice again, he smiled, "Care for another dance, Miss Harvey?"

"Certainly, Superintendent Robinson."

They waltzed around the parlor - Alice laughing at some of his more ridiculous moves - and Jack smiled as he caught Phryne's bemused eye in the doorway; even if Matthew and Alice didn't go dancing, he was happy to help their oldest charge learn new skills and experience more of life. Especially, after all that's happened with the war and in Australia as a result.

* * *

_20 March 1942_

Matthew filled out the form to send a telegram to Alice - having formulated the short message he wanted to send to her on the journey home; he still planned on sending her the series of letters he wrote to her like the last time he'd been at sea, but Matthew knew Alice would also expect a telegram letting her know he'd landed safely. He'd post the letter once he arrived in Ballarat, but for right now, a telegram would do nicely; it was short but carried the message he needed to convey.

**20 MARCH 1942**

**MISS ALICE HARVEY**

**221B THE ESPLANADE**

**ST. KILDA, VICTORIA**

_ARRIVED IN ADELAIDE. TRAVELING TO BALLARAT FIRST. IN MELBOURNE 1 APRIL. LETTER TO FOLLOW._

_MATTHEW LAWSON_

After sending his telegram, Matthew found a nearby hotel that would let him use the phone; as he dialed his mother's number, butterflies jumbled beneath his ribs - it'd been so long since he'd heard his mother's voice, and for some reason, the idea of speaking to her again both thrilled him and scared him.

Had she been alright? Had she moved in with Vera finally?

The click of the phone picking up reached his ears and at long last the warm, if tired, voice of his mother echoed down the line.

" _Lawson residence, this is Charlotte._ "

"Hello, Mum."

" _Oh, Matty!_ "

He smiled, a few tears welling up in his eyes as his mother gushed over him.

" _My baby is back! How are you? When are you coming to visit? Are they treating you well?_ "

"Mum," Matthew laughed. "Mum, can I get a word in and answer your first question?"

" _Oh, alright_."

"I'm fine, the army has been treating me well, and I'm actually going to hop on the next train to Ballarat and come to visit you for a bit, then down to Melbourne to see Vera and some friends."

" _I'll have your old room ready and waiting, do you know the next train and when you'll arrive?_ "

Matthew quietly consulted with the hotel's front desk and they told him the time of the next train, relaying it to his mother, he couldn't help but smile as she plotted out his favorite dishes to eat - as well as some things he could do around the house - and his smile widened; Charlotte Lawson hadn't changed a bit, and while helping her out wasn't particularly _restful_ , it was a welcome shift of priorities for him to focus on.

"I have a little friend coming with me, is that alright, Mum?"

" _What kind of friend?_ "

"A kitten."

At that, his mother laughed, " _The more the merrier, I look forward to meeting this friend of yours_."

"Thanks, Mum, she refused to go with anyone else. Think Vera would be alright with it too?"

" _Certainly, and who knows maybe your niece will want to keep her and you won't have to worry about taking care of her in a warzone._ "

"We'll see, Mum, the little miss is very stubborn."

His mother laughed again and he wrapped up his conversation with her - he still needed to get to the train station and purchase a ticket - and as they exchanged goodbyes and ' _I love yous'_ , Matthew couldn't stop the grin on his face.

It felt good to be home - to be back in Australia - and a week or so with his mum would make everything feel a little better. The prospect of also seeing Alice again after so long also gave him something to look forward to before returning to the war.

* * *

_22 March 1942_

Alice looked up from the bundle of letters Matthew sent her from Ballarat when Clara sat down next to her at the dining room table (Alice had overtaken it again for studying - this time with Edith sitting across from her, also studying).

"What is it, Clary?" Edith put down her pencil.

"I have news."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

Clara just threw a balled-up piece of paper at Edith - who easily dodged it and laughed as it sailed into the entryway.

" _No_ , Edie, not that kind of news."

"What is it?" Alice asked as Edith got up to get the paper.

"Did your soldier say when he was coming down to Melbourne?"

"Not my soldier and yes, he'll be down by the first of April to see his sister. Why?"

"Eric and I talked, and we don't mind delaying the wedding for a bit, so he can attend - both of us want to meet him, and what better way than at our wedding when all of us look our best? We're thinking of having it on the fourth of April."

Alice gaped at her housemate, not quite sure how to react, but she was secretly thrilled Matthew would be there to celebrate with them all.

' _He'll get to see you in that blue dress after all_ ,' she mused as she slowly nodded.

"Do you have an address I can send an invite to, Allie?"

Normally she would balk at both the nickname (only her sister had called her that) and at giving out personal information, but Alice couldn't place the warmth in her chest at the new name bestowed upon her by Clara as she jotted down the address to Matthew's childhood home in Ballarat.

"No pestering him if he doesn't want to come, Clara."

"Of course," her housemate kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Though, after seeing you in that dress, I'm not sure if he'd be foolish enough to pass up an opportunity to see you in it."

Alice's cheeks burned, and continued to after she buried her head in her notes - ignoring the whispered twitters of Clara and Edith out in the hallway; it'd be nice to see Matthew, and maybe he'd wear his uniform again - he looked sharp in it when they first met. Mentally chastising herself, Alice pulled a particularly thick and dull textbook of anatomy towards her - Matthew was not a thing to be ogled, he was a sweet and dear friend and she'd treat him as such… regardless if her own particular feelings were still a tumultuous storm over their relationship.

* * *

_23 March 1942_

He woke to the smell of breakfast wafting upstairs from the kitchen and Addy kneading biscuits on his chest; Matthew smiled and chuckled when she played with his hand.

"You're getting spoiled by waking up in a nice bed, aren't you, little troublemaker."

Pressing a kiss to her head, Matthew sat up with Miss Addy in his arms; she climbed up onto his shoulders as he got up and stretched a little. Addy remained draped across his shoulders as he padded downstairs to see his mum putting the finishing touches on breakfast.

"Good morning, Matty," she kissed his cheek when he reached for his old favorite mug. Addy mewed her own good mornings when his mum scratched her chin.

"Morning, Mum," he leaned down and kissed hers. "Smells good."

"I'd hope so, you'll need the energy for today's activities."

Laughing as he readied a cup of tea, Matthew shuffled over to the table. A cream-colored envelope waited for him atop his plate, and for a brief moment he hoped it was from Alice, but the name on the return address snuffed that hope out. It _was_ from the same address as Alice, but the ' _C. Lewis_ ' clued him in that it might be from one of her housemates.

"That came for you this morning, one of your friends in Melbourne?" his mother asked.

"I think it's one of her housemates, not sure why they'd be writing to me, though."

" _Her_ housemates?"

"Mum, don't start," he grinned as he opened the envelope. "She's just a friend."

"Mmm," she kissed his forehead and dished up breakfast for him, "we'll see. What's the news?"

"It's a wedding invitation. One of Alice's housemates got engaged not that long ago, I thought they'd have already gotten married, but apparently, they've delayed it."

"Oh? He get called out?"

"No, no, apparently they want to invite _me_ to the wedding now that they know I'm back home for a bit."

"That's wonderful, Matty."

He smiled and put the invitation to the side, "Thanks, Mum, it'll give me something to look forward to besides seeing Alice again."

"Tell me about her."

"Who?"

His mum gave him an exasperated look - a familiar one from his childhood when he and Vera got into trouble, it was also the same look he'd give the men in his brigade when they were trying his patience.

"This friend of yours, Alice."

Matthew felt his cheeks warm as he dug into the breakfast (not unlike the breakfast he'd ordered at the diner); he could feel his mum watching him as both of them ate a little.

"I met her the day before I left for training almost two years ago in a diner. She was just finishing up an overnight shift and we got to talking about books. I asked her for some recommendations since I'd be leaving for a bit and needed some entertainment."

"Did she give you some?"

He smiled and nodded, "We got to talking and I found out she's studying to be a doctor - pathologist to be exact."

"So you might work together in the future? After the war?"

"Yeah, if it's over after she's graduated, her mentor is the Police Surgeon for City South."

"Ah, so she's already gotten a taste for it?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "I think she prefers the work in the morgue, though. Alice… Alice isn't much for interacting with people."

"Shy?"

"Reserved, I think… she hasn't exactly told me why, and I'm not pushing her."

"That's my boy," his mum patted his cheek. "So, you've been writing to each other?"

"Yeah, writing, talking, telling stories, giving advice - we even have our own little Jane Austen book club going on… maybe if this war goes on long enough we'll make it through all of her novels."

That made his mum laugh as they started to clear the table from breakfast; she started on the wash and handed him a towel to dry; they stood side by side (Addy had gone to explore the house more), and Matthew felt… content - more content than he had been in a while. He was home - for a bit - his mum was doing well, and he'd see Vera in a week or so - Alice not long after that.

Life was good.

"Sounds like she's good for you," his mum told him softly as she handed him another dish.

"She is… Alice has helped a lot."

"Helped with homesickness?"

Matthew shrugged half-heartedly, "Of a sort… she's… she's someone I can talk to about the things I can't talk to _you_ about, Mum."

"Oh, no, I get that," she bumped his shoulder with hers, "but she also helps tether you back home - gives you something to come back for besides me and Vera and her family."

"Yeah."

"Good… when do I get to meet her?"

" _Mum_."

His mum laughed, "I just want to meet the person who you seem to hold in high regard - you've rarely shown that to anyone, Matty."

"I know, Mum, I know."

"So?"

He laughed and bumped her shoulder as he dried the last dish, "Maybe… we'll have to see how the war goes. I don't want to take her from her studies if I don't have to."

"I understand. I also want you to know that this house will be yours whenever the war is done and you're home for good."

Matthew gaped a little, and after he stared at his mum, she started to chuckle.

"Don't look so surprised, Matty. It's time I move on, and you'll get more use out of this old place than I will - maybe you and this Alice will share it?"

" _Mum_."

She laughed again, "Regardless if you live here or sell the house, it's yours… you just have to come home."

"I will, Mum, I promise."

"Good," she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Now, go get dressed, we've lots of work to do around the house."

Smiling as he climbed the stairs to start the expansive list his mother had prepared for him, Matthew couldn't wait to dig his hands into his mother's garden and feel the ache in his muscles from a good day's work around the house.

* * *

_31 March 1942_

Matthew loaded the last of the boxes into his mum's car - wondering how she had accumulated so much in that little house.

"Wonderful, thank you, Matty," his mum patted his cheek. "Give them my best."

"I will, Mum," and I'll be quiet if I come back late - no clue if I'll get pulled into helping out around there."

His mum laughed and patted his cheek again before he left in the car; heading out of the main town Ballarat, suburbs gave way to farmland and bush - soon he pulled into a small, worn, and slightly rundown farm. The tires of the car crunched on the gravel and dirt drive as his mum's car squealed to a stop in front of the house. As he got out, the front door opened and a young woman with chestnut curls shaded her eyes to get a better look at him.

"I don't believe it!" she laughed and patted the shoulders of the young boys crowded around her. "Boys, could you go get your father? He should be in the barn."

"Yes, Mum!"

The boys scampered off while their mum walked down the front steps to greet Matthew with a brief hug. Matthew held her close - a little concerned with how thin she felt.

"Matthew Lawson, where on Earth have you been?"

"Here and there, Jean, but I'm back visiting Mum for a while."

Jean Beazley, though he'd known her as Jean Randall, smiled and squeezed his arm.

"It's good you're safe. I know your mum worried - it was all she spoke of whenever I came over to help clean each week."

"Well, she's certainly let me know the past few days."

Jean laughed as the young boys came back with a man in tow; whereas the oldest of the boys took after Jean, the youngest looked exactly like his father - complete with the same dark curls and bright blue eyes. The man frowned as he walked up to them, but when he caught a look at Matthew's face, his own brightened. Christopher Beazley barreled towards him and pulled him in for a tight hug - clapping Matthew on the back hard enough to briefly knock the breath out of him.

"Bloody Hell, Matty! Where have you been?"

"Around, back home for a bit."

Christopher pointed to the chain of Matthew's dog tags just visible above his collar, "Been fighting?"

"Yeah, we got called back after everything in December."

Matthew couldn't place the look on Christopher's face - it was an odd mixture of relief, confusion, and maybe a hint of jealousy, but his old friend clapped his shoulder.

"Glad you're safe and back home - for a while at least. What brings you here?"

"Mum was clearing out some things and said to let you and Jean have your pick of the lot."

"How very kind of her," Jean answered for the two of them and she started going through it - Christopher Junior and Jack clambered in and over boxes. Soon she was directing Matthew and Christopher in moving and shifting some of the furniture in their small farmhouse; Jean didn't select much from what his mother cleared out aside from all the fabric and sewing notions - they didn't have a lot of room in the first place. Luckily, Matthew's mum knew this, but they were able to replace young Jack's bed in the room he shared with his brother, and replace the near threadbare quilt on Jean and Christopher's bed.

"You have to thank her for all of this, Matthew. It's very generous of her."

"I will," he smiled even as Christopher frowned a little - if Matthew had to guess, his friend's pride was smarting, he always was a little touchy about receiving help after he and Jean married, but they'd had a lean few years from what his mum told him and she was just trying to help where she could.

"Need any other help? I don't have anything planned for today."

At that, Christopher smiled, "How good are you with tools? Got some repairs that will be easier with two people."

"Eh, fairly decent if it's carpentry, mechanical stuff I might be able to tell the difference between _some_ of the tools."

His old friend laughed and led him back over to the barn, "Unfortunately some mechanical things first - the tractor's giving me trouble, the boys can help you find the correct tool."

"Ha ha, very funny, Chris."

So, here he was, sitting on a stool as Christopher had his head stuck inside the tractor; the boys had stuck around for a bit, but soon grew bored of the monotonous work and returned inside to their mother. As his friend tinkered with repairs on the engine, Matthew liked to imagine how Alice would get along with him - both of them putting their heads together to get the repairs done, though both came from vastly different worlds. It made him smile at the thought of Alice meeting those of his past.

(And maybe he'd get a chance to meet hers.)

"So, what all has happened since we last saw you? It's been, what, ten years?"

"Yeah, give or take sporadic visits back here," Matthew smiled and handed Christopher another tool. "Since your wedding."

"Hard to believe. So, what have you been up to?"

"Police work and training, mostly. I was here for a bit under Ashby, then got transferred to Melbourne - City South, and I was there until 1940."

"Ah, so you volunteered?"

"Yeah… seemed like the right thing to do."

"Still think so?"

Handing Christopher another tool and taking the one he already had, Matthew sighed.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Do you ever regret it?"

"On the harder days, yeah, and when I wish I could just be home and see Alice-"

" _Alice_?" Christopher backed out of the tractor and gave him an incredulous look. "Who's this Alice, mate?"

"Just a friend."

His old friend gave him a disbelieving look as Jean entered the barn with some water.

"What's that look for, love?" she asked him as Matthew took the tray from her hands so she could pull up another two stools.

"Matty here has a friend - a _girl_ friend, Jeannie."

"You make it sound salacious putting it like that, Chris."

" _Is_ it salacious?"

Swatting at his friend with a rag, Matthew couldn't help but smile at Christopher and Jean's laughter.

"It's nothing like that, we're just friends. I met her in Melbourne before I shipped out and… we've been talking through letters. She's been helping me throughout the war and everything, we read books and… just talk."

"What's she do?" Jean asked as Christopher took a glass of water from her with a soft kiss.

"She's studying to be a doctor - a pathologist sort of like Old Man Blake; when I met her she was working at the diner I walked into and she was reading - nose in a book and oblivious to the world."

He could almost see her in that turquoise dress, brushing the stray curl out of her face as she lost herself in a book - the smell of cooking eggs and sausage filled his memory and his nose as he thought back to that cool May morning they first met.

"He's got it bad," Christopher nudged his wife - grinning when she swatted at his elbow.

"I think it's romantic - falling in love through letters."

Matthew's cheeks warmed, "We're just friends, Jean."

"For now, maybe, but I still think it's romantic."

"Yeah, what Jeannie said, when do we get to meet this Alice? You got a picture?"

Digging into his shirt pocket, he pulled out the photo Alice had given him in 1940 - it was more faded than when he first got it, slowly lightening from the Lebanon sun, and the corners were fuzzed and soft, but Alice's visage was still clear as day.

Christopher smiled and handed it to Jean, both of them teasing him about the photo and the message on the back.

"Nice, very nice, so when are we meeting her?"

"Who knows, she's busy with her studies at the moment."

"Does she have a photo of you and are you seeing her on your leave?" Jean handed Christopher his next tool as he got back to the repairs and she handed Matthew back his photo of Alice.

"Yeah, to both, she asked for a photo in the letter she sent me hers, so I thought it the polite thing to do. I'm headed to Melbourne tomorrow - gonna stay with Vera and her family until the tenth, then it's back to Queensland for me."

Jean patted his shoulder, "You'll have a marvelous time with Vera and your new friend, I'm sure. And Christopher and I would love to meet her eventually, isn't that right, love?"

" _Yeah, and we can tell her all the embarrassing stories from his childhood - best prepare her for the fool she decided to fall in love with!_ " Christopher laughed when Matthew threw the rag at his back.

No matter their teasing, it felt good to be home and to bask a little in the thought of _if_ around his and Alice's friendship. Maybe they'd end up together, maybe they wouldn't, but it was nice to dream.

The tractor repairs didn't take much longer and he and Christopher moved on to carpentry - much more Matthew's speed and expertise - before Jean wrangled him into helping her in the garden while Christopher took the boys out on the farm for the rest of the day. His back ached, the back of his neck felt a little too warm (he'd have to remember a hat next time), and his shirt was damp with sweat, but while Jean smiled and left him to finish up (then wash up) as the Beazley boys returned for dinner, it felt good - his dinner felt earned.

Christopher led him outside where they sat on the back steps while Jean readied the boys for bed; his friend smiled when his sons came to wish him goodnight - each bestowed with a fatherly kiss to their foreheads before they headed back indoors. His old friend was quiet for a while, seemingly lost in his thoughts as the sun steadily fell below the horizon.

Matthew wished Alice could see this - could see the beauty in his hometown - and one day he hoped she would.

"I'm scared, Matthew."

Christopher's quiet confession - his voice usually so strong, bold, and loud - startled him from his thoughts.

"What about?"

"I… I don't want to serve or go to war, but I… I think Jean would think poorly of me if I didn't."

"Nonsense, mate, she obviously loves you."

"I just… more and more of Ballarat's boys are leaving for the front - especially after December and the Darwin bombing - but I don't want to go. My place isn't there, it's here on this farm with Jean and my sons."

"And that's perfectly fine. We need people at home, keeping life going - not everyone involved in the war effort has to be a fighter, Chris. Farmers are just as important as soldiers."

Christopher sighed - not really agreeing with Matthew, but not disagreeing with him either.

"Jeannie can't take pride in that."

"'Course she can, you're doing what's needed to prevent people from going unfed, you keep industry and trade coming here to our sleepy town - that's more than enough to take pride in."

"Mm."

"Chris, Jean loves you, she takes pride in you, nothing will change that."

He opened his mouth to say more, but the subject of their talk exited the house with three beers in her hands.

"Nightcap, boys? We've earned this today, I think."

"Right you are, my love," Christopher smiled up at her and took a beer from her hand.

"Here you are, Matthew, nice and cold after a hard day's work."

Matthew smiled his thanks and tipped the bottle back - letting the cold beer slide down his throat, the bite of the alcohol kicking a bit, but it felt refreshing and welcomed. Jean settled between Christopher's legs on the step below him, the two of them tangled in a way that spoke of years of intimacy and comfort - they knew each other so well that it was apparent to everyone around them.

He envied them a little.

Matthew watched as Jean and Christopher teased each other the more all of them got into their beers; if he and Alice ever got together, would they have this? Would their life be like this? Of course, Alice wouldn't be exactly like Jean, and he wouldn't be exactly like Christopher, but the idea of coming home to her was growing in his mind. Maybe instead of Alice having a meal ready to go, _he'd_ be the one waiting for her to get home from work with a beer in hand for her.

(Did Alice even _like_ beer? He'd have to find out.)

"Dreamin' about your girl, Matty?"

"She's not my girl."

"But you'd certainly like her to be," Jean piped up with a wry smile.

Both of the Beazleys had a good laugh when Matthew said nothing - just downed more of his beer.

"You should tell her, y'know," Christopher nudged him. "I think she deserves to know how you feel about her."

" _I_ don't even know how I feel about her, how am I supposed to inform her of that?"

"Take her on dates, you fool! You're already getting to know her, get to know her more traditionally."

"Yeah, _getting_ to know her, Chris… there's still so much I don't know about her and she's reluctant to share with me. I don't want to push it and ruin one of the best things I have going for me in regards to friendship… I love our letters and I don't want to mess that up by bringing romantic feelings into the mix."

"I think it'd be a welcome shock," Jean said softly. "It might take her off guard, but any woman would be incredibly lucky to be on the receiving end of your affection, Matty."

" _Any_ woman?" her husband interrupted - laughing when she swatted at his leg.

"It's a risk, but I think you'd like the outcome of it." she continued, "But, if you're truly worried about it all, there's no harm in waiting; patience is a virtue after all."

Matthew smiled as both Beazleys reached out to touch him reassuringly; he'd have to think on their advice, but he was glad to receive it. He wouldn't tell Alice of his potential feelings right away - after all, he wasn't sure of them himself and didn't want to rush into any sort of relationship half-cocked.

"Let's see how the rest of my leave goes, hm?"

"Solid choice, Matty, solid choice."

* * *

She normally wasn't like this.

Normally, she remained cool and collected even when an exam loomed ahead of her, or she was excitedly looking forward to something; she wasn't what she was like now: jittery and anxious, giddy and giggly, feeling like time was both going exponentially fast and glacially slow at the same time.

Never before had she fret like this; not Alice Harvey, the Ice Queen as one of her exes had dubbed her their first year of university - spreading like wildfire funnily enough, and now her reputation preceded her.

She couldn't sit still in the weeks leading up to Matthew's arrival in Melbourne; Alice had gotten his letters from Ballarat - first the bundle of his overseas visit, then another describing what he'd gotten up to in his visit back home (including the antics of one Miss Adelaide as she explored his childhood home).

It was April second now, he was in Melbourne at this very moment, and yet they weren't seeing each other until tomorrow. She wondered if he was going to take her to the cinema like he'd promised - or dancing even, but this _waiting_ , the _waiting_ was slowly driving her mad. Try as she might, she couldn't concentrate on any of her hobbies or chores around the house, so as she finished washing the last of the dishes from dinner, Alice knew she needed to get out of the house.

Popping her head into the parlor, she found Jack and Phryne sitting on the couch together - Jack reading his evening edition, and Phryne with a favorite D.H. Lawrence.

"What is it, Alice?" Jack looked up from his paper.

"Can I get a ride to the university library? I need to do something besides stay in this house."

"Of course, I'll drop you off and let you study for a few hours - no more than four, alright? If I don't hear from you after that, I'm coming to get you. You need your sleep."

Alice gave him a mock salute - smiling at the way Phryne laughed as she hurried upstairs to grab her notes; four hours was more than enough to distract her from her thoughts.


End file.
